


一个关于信仰的问题

by tanyvS



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Multi, Parental Abuse, Period Typical Attitudes, vague nancy and jonathan bashing
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyvS/pseuds/tanyvS
Summary: 粉红色的夕阳为万物披上柔和的光芒。史蒂夫止不住去想夕阳下的比利有多迷人。另一个男孩躺在车顶，似乎已经睡着了，他轻柔地呼吸，呼吸太阳温热的余晖。“你在看什么，哈林顿？”过了几分钟比利突然张嘴，声音低沉而沙哑，双眼睁开一条缝。史蒂夫想过让这句话随风而散——比利说话的声音如此低，史蒂夫完全可以假装没听见。但接着他想起两人说过的所有俏皮话。比利追逐他而没让自己做那个主动者。回想过去几个月他们经历的一切，史蒂夫知道他们的关系已经不能用亲密形容。比利用自己的方式从容应对政府的种种阴谋。史蒂夫更没忘记，是比利正和他在一起，共进退。他本该早早意识到这场情感风暴的到来，史蒂夫想。所以，他轻声回答：“只有你，哈格罗夫。”概述版本之二：这是篇对第二季的重述，比利哈格罗夫加入小队，以及绝对混乱的时间轴// 主标题和章节标题都来自黑衣摩托党（black rebel motorcycle club）的歌曲《信仰的问题》（question of faith）。





	1. 第一章：夜晚的世界

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a question of faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107171) by [volantium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volantium/pseuds/volantium). 



> 译者的话
> 
> 我在AO3上看到的最好的harringrove文之一！希望能和大家分享。

“他会杀了我的！他会杀了我们所有人！”麦克斯颤抖着说。

史蒂夫听见科迈罗戛然而止的轰鸣。他低声让走廊前的孩子们保持安静，随后一个人走到门外。比利靠在汽车引擎盖上，白烟从烟卷外端袅袅升起。史蒂夫叹了口气。

“我在做梦，还是你真的在这儿，哈林顿？”

“没错，是我。别吓得尿裤子。你在这儿干什么，哈格罗夫？”

“我刚好想问同样的问题。”

史蒂夫编了个充满玩笑意味的借口，“我兼职看小孩。”，至少有一半是真事。

“没胡扯？”比利大笑，“认真的？国王史蒂夫，保姆？”

“别废话，哈格罗夫。你来这干嘛？”

“我在找我妹妹，你知道的，我听说她在这里。”

“啧，我不认识她，你可以滚蛋了。”

“你确定吗？小个子，红头发，有点贱？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，竭力不让自己心跳加速，“伙计，你小时候摔过头还是怎么的？”

比利撑了撑科迈罗，站直身体，吐掉嘴里的烟头一脚踩灭。史蒂夫注意到对方的双眼正直直盯着自己身后的窗户，他向上帝祈祷孩子们千万不要蠢到这时候还偷看。比利绽开野狼一样的笑容，余烟从他嘴里钻出来。

他上前几步，太近了，史蒂夫差点被刺鼻的古龙水呛住，比利越过史蒂夫的肩头指向窗户：“那那里是谁？”

后者转身，果然看到孩子们满脸惊慌失措地向下躲去。

“呃，该死，哈格罗夫——”

“我跟你讲过你最好脚踏实地点。”比利话音刚落就一把将史蒂夫推倒在地。

史蒂夫的背重重摔在泥土上，肺里的空气几乎被撞个干净。比利跨过他向屋里走去。史蒂夫爬起来，膝盖在土上留下两个深印。他倚住门廊栏杆，头晕目眩。

“哇，哇，哇，”史蒂夫听见比利的声音，“卢卡斯辛克莱，真是个惊喜。”

史蒂夫勉强走进前门，发现比利正一边盯着卢卡斯一边对麦克斯说话：“你应该知道不听我的话会发生什么，麦克斯。”

比利风雨欲来的语气让另一个大男孩眯起眼睛。

“比利，不要。”麦克斯向前迈出一步挡在卢卡斯身前。

“我会打碎东西。”

比利猛地向前把麦克斯撞到一边，卢卡斯被他一把推到书架上。

史蒂夫冲过去，双手扯住比利的皮夹克把他拉回来。

“停下来，伙计！”

史蒂夫能看到比利眼神里的疯狂，再惹他生气也许不是个好主意，但是，嘿，他已经在这儿了。由他来挨打总比麦克斯或卢卡斯强。

比利什么也没说。

“你怎么回事？”史蒂夫继续道，“他们只是孩子！”

“麦克斯知道她做错了什么。”

“真的吗？她到底做了什么，哈？哈格罗夫？”

比利转身看着他法律上的妹妹：“和辛克莱出去玩，在我告诉过你不要这么做以后。不待在该待的地方。偷偷溜出去。”比利的声音越来越低沉，“不管为此付出什么代价都是她活该。”

这次史蒂夫先发制人。

对面人的拳头挥过来时，比利双眼都睁得更大了，肾上腺素在他血管里东突西撞。他把史蒂夫挤进厨房，后者一拳打在对手脸上，比利看到血从自己鼻腔里喷溅出来。

比利诡异地笑起来，声音疯狂，盖过一切，“看来你心里还是有把火啊！我一直期待见见那位人人都跟我吹嘘的国王史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫看着比利，厌恶和怀疑交织在一起，然而比利迎面而来的拳头打断了对视，史蒂夫连忙后退几步躲开这次攻击。

现在两人的位置都在洗碗池旁边，比利背对水槽史蒂夫在他对面。他们紧盯对方，目不转睛。突然比利抄起一个盘子又快又狠地砸在史蒂夫头上，史蒂夫甚至来不及后退。比利在史蒂夫跌倒前抓住他然后猛地砸上冰箱门。史蒂夫无法呼吸，这一下冲击驱散了他肺里的所有氧气。紧接着，比利抓住史蒂夫的尼龙夹克，两人位置对转一圈，史蒂夫挥出一拳，然后——

孩子们的尖叫停下了，只剩史蒂夫粗哑的呼吸声在房间回荡。史蒂夫看向比利肩后，冰箱门缓缓地，缓缓地，打开了。一声湿哒哒的闷响，冷藏恶魔犬掉到地上，惯性让它一路翻滚直到撞上比利小腿肚。男孩转过身。

“那他妈是什么？”他低声问到。

———————————————————————————————

呸地一声把嘴里的血吐到车旁草地上，比利忽然意识到，史蒂夫，他拳头真的很他妈硬。

在一切平息下来后，在他停止对麦克斯咆哮，试图让她告诉自己冰箱里掉出来的是什么东西后，比利被赶到屋外。他靠在车门上，用一块从后座上找到的脏抹布捂着鼻子。他能听到那群小垃圾和哈林顿在里面交谈。比利几乎想把门踹开逼问答案。然而，比利想起麦克斯在他拒绝出门时拿起的那根插满钉子的球棒，她打算用那玩意对付他来着。

比利控制不住地猜测他的小继妹到底卷入了什么稀泥里。

当孩子们哄完史蒂夫，也抒发完对冰箱里掉出来的东西的惊恐时比利在外面多少感觉到了。他还能记得那东西发出的声音，还有他最挣点的牛仔裤背面附着的粘稠液体，上帝保佑，那玩意儿千万别留下痕迹。比利把皮夹克随意扔到后座。借着昏暗的光线他看见衣领附近的血迹已经干涸结痂。

比利抽出一根烟，还没点，房门开了。

哈林顿站在门廊上，倚着栏杆。比利终于有机会看清自己造成的伤害。看样子史蒂夫已经清理过自己，但他左眼依旧肿胀紧闭，额头上还有又短又的伤口。算下来谁都没吃亏，比利边想边把破布从脸上挪开。

“保姆俱乐部终于想好怎么处置我了，哈林顿？”

史蒂夫翻个白眼，“很不幸你说对了。进来。”

比利跟上去。

孩子们散乱地坐在厨房和客厅里。

比利翻上餐桌，大幅度地晃荡着两条腿，他脸上带着招牌式假笑：“那么，麦克斯，这次想出什么谎话来糊弄我？”

麦克斯什么也没说。相反，是哈林顿傻蛋团的一个孩子开了腔。

“那是一只恶魔犬。”

比利茫然地看着卷头发小男孩，“一只啥？”

“恶魔犬。黑暗魔王和狗。是一种混合体，你能懂吗？听起来有点——”

“闭嘴，达斯汀。”辛克莱插嘴。

“无所谓——总之是一个怪物。它来自一个超自然世界，”男孩接着说，“我们称之为逆世界。”

比利笑了，但房间里其他人表情依旧严肃。

“听着，哈格罗夫，”史蒂夫急躁地靠近。“我们都签署过保密协议，告诉你任何事都意味着我们可能被杀。所以，闭嘴，听达斯汀说。”

看着史蒂夫不容置疑的表情，比利把溜到舌尖的那句“冷静，公主”咽回肚子。

达斯汀继续讲解，比利坐在那儿听着，一言不发。他没法不觉得这一切就他妈是扯淡。其他的小蠢蛋们时不时就插一嘴为达斯汀补充。比利决定相信他们说的是实话。疯狂的实话。这么魔幻的事居然一年前就开始了？别以为比利没注意到他们的故意隐瞒。那些未言明的故事藏在达斯汀看南希惠勒弟弟的眼神里，藏在拜耶斯家两个男孩的缺席里，藏在一切为了掩藏真相而被跳过的片段里。但比利想起保密协议，最终没有挑明疑问。他会发现答案的。

一切交代清楚后，哈林顿看着比利：“那么，你入伙吗？”

比利想知道如果自己说不他们会做什么，他把这个词在嘴里滚了一圈但没有大声说出来。这就是他们所期望的，对吧？比利是个只考虑自己的混蛋，帮助一群孩子击退恶魔是什么鬼。比利环视四周，墙上的画全都是乱七八糟的疯子之作，厨房因为打架乱得一塌糊涂，地板上还躺着那个该死的什么玩意儿。

比利点一下头，然后又点了点，他嘴里含着血：“好，我加入。”

——————————————————————————————

那天晚上是比利一言不发地开车把所有人送回家。

看麦克斯向朋友们告别的过程古怪无比。比利能看出她是真心想和那些孩子做朋友，和在加州的装模作样完全不一样。虽然他们是一群呆子而且如果尼尔发现麦克斯和男孩子混在一起绝对会大发脾气。想到他爸，比利就开始想尼尔这次会不会轻饶他。比利找麦克斯耗费了好几个小时，现在已经是小女孩宵禁时间的两小时之后。

停下车，屋里的灯还亮着。操。比利把车停在街边，以防自己可能需要用最快的方式离开。他关掉引擎，和麦克斯沉默着在车里坐了一分钟。比利转身看向麦克斯，后者早就在盯着他看。男孩摇摇头。现在谈论刚发生的事太迟了。他咕哝一声“来吧”，带着麦克斯走进屋子。

他爸就坐在餐桌旁。

空气中的紧张太他妈浓了，比利几乎要窒息。

“你迟到了，”尼尔没什么情绪地说。比利警觉起来，他父亲一般都火力全开怒气冲冲——就像比利自己，比利很他妈讨厌这样——尼尔没有站起来甚至没有看他们的事实让比利脑海里警铃大作。

“我很抱歉，先生，”比利说，“麦克斯没有——”

比利不想把责任推到麦克斯身上，但他想活过今天。

无论如何，麦克斯打断了比利。

“是我的错，尼尔，”麦克斯说，“我没有告诉比利我在哪里，所以他不得不开车四处问。”

他爸爸抬起头。比利甚至能准确辨认尼尔是在哪一刻发现自己肿胀的脸颊和鼻梁上的淤青。尼尔眯起眼睛，猛地站起来，椅子剧烈地摇晃几下，倒向后方。现在就对了，这才是比利认识的尼尔。

尼尔绕着过餐桌，停在没有血缘关系的两兄妹面前。麦克斯后退一步撞在比利身上，后者死死地盯着他父亲。

“麦克辛，回你房间去。”

麦克斯微微转身抬头看向比利，脸上带着复杂的表情，比利微不可见地摇摇头希望麦克斯能懂。她一定懂了，因为她一句话也没说地匆匆消失。

“你打架了。“这不是问句。

“是的，先生。”说谎毫无意义。

“你打架了，”尼尔重复，“而我只是让你去找你的妹妹。”

比利想反击，想告诉尼尔自己为了找到麦克斯所做的一切。告诉尼尔，是的，有时候他会打架，这个男人作为自己的父亲现在还不知道这事吗？但这样说只会火上加油。

“我不会再打架了。”

“比利，不要做无法兑现的承诺，”尼尔恶狠狠地说，“我不认为你明白现在的情况。”

尼尔大步走上前，一把抓住比利衣领把他拉近。男人的指关节尖锐地挤压着比利的锁骨，他的手离比利喉咙如此近。脸也是，比利甚至能看到他父亲眼中燃烧的怒火。

“跟着我说，儿子。尊重和责任。”

比利嘴里飘出的声音仿佛耳语，仿佛夜晚飘荡的回音，刚才那句话的回音。

“告诉我，这句话在我的房子里意味着什么。”

“它意味着，”比利呢喃，眼睛又酸又热。“这意味着我必须照顾麦克斯。”

“还有什么？”

“我必须遵守你的规则。”

“你的问题是，比利。你不遵守我的规则。你不尊重我。”

比利对这个套路了如指掌，他知道自己不该说什么。然而，他太骄傲了，天生反骨，他说：“不。我不。”

尼尔脸抽动了一下，愤怒变成野火般的狂暴。那只攥着比利衬衣的手掐住男孩的脖子一把将他钉到墙的背面。尼尔掐得越来越紧，走廊里病态的黄色灯光变得刺眼，巨大的压力让比利全身血液都向头部涌去。他喘不过气。比利抓住男人小臂，试图撬开一丝喘息的机会。缺氧让他视线里全是舞动的斑点。

“你最好学会天杀的尊重，”尼尔对着比利的耳朵怒吼，越来越紧地掐着男孩喉咙。

保持沉默，要不沉重地悬在空中就是你人生中的最后一个成就。

尼尔最终放开比利。

比利一只手撑住墙好让自己保持平衡，另一只手放在膝盖上，他大喘着气，喉咙生疼。


	2. 第二章：破碎的心灵

清晨，上学路上，麦克斯伸手关掉车载收音机。

比利本来准备按照惯例咆哮一顿，因为她碰了自己的东西，但是麦克斯在那比利张嘴前问：“他一直这么糟糕吗？”

比利差点笑了，但他知道麦克斯有多认真；麦克斯只见过尼尔对他大喊大叫。在加利福尼亚那会儿，每次他爸爸有理由打他的时候，麦克斯总是不在家。她总是不在家。比利知道她多不喜欢尼尔，不喜欢苏珊离开她亲生父亲的事实。麦克斯曾经，也许现在仍然没意识到尼尔对自己的亲生骨肉的憎恶。麦克斯甚至不知道尼尔从她和苏珊出现那天起就开始讲那个尊重和责任的故事，直到昨晚她在房间偷听。

“在你出生前，小孩儿。”比利回答。他不希望麦克斯继续提问。昨晚到今早有些事情确实改变了，但他们之间的裂痕还是太大。比利不知道如何修理它，甚至不知道从哪里开始。

麦克斯一点都没有听到比利的心声。

“为什么？”

“因为我是个混蛋，麦克斯？操，我不知道，别再问了。”比利生气地说。

“不！他不应该做这种事！”

比利瞥她一眼，麦克斯脸涨得通红。比利很感动，她似乎真的很在乎。这对他来说是个陌生的概念，他不知道该如何回答。

“是啊，但他就是这样的。我已经习惯了。揍我总比揍你强。”他轻声说，眼睛盯着路面，错过了女孩脸上震惊的表情。

“无论如何，麦克斯，”比利继续说，“我很抱歉。”

“你应该抱歉。”

“我知道。”

“你还是个混蛋，比利。”

比利笑了。她说得没错，一点也没有。他很可能永远都是个混蛋，他根本不知道怎么改变。事实上，比利已经受够了做任何事都得小心翼翼以防激怒他爸，但是比利不知道如何改变。在过去的十年里，愤怒和痛苦像个沉重的包袱如影随形。学习新东西，比如善良，对他来说似乎遥不可及。

麦克斯完全没意识到比利内心的纷乱思绪，继续说：“你得向我的朋友道歉。”

“哪一个？”

“呃，所有人。”麦克斯说。

“不。”

“嗯，你得说好？别再继续做混蛋了。”

“他妈的——好吧，好吧，具体指谁？”

“所有人。”麦克斯重复。

“好吧，好吧！”比利摇摇头，眼角余光瞥到麦克斯的脸——她还是怀疑，但有些不太容易察觉的开心藏在怀疑之下。“包括哈林顿？”

“尤其是史蒂夫，比利，你差点杀了他！”

比利咕哝起来，令人厌恶的声音让麦克斯忍不住翻白眼。

如果她想要的是道歉，比利会去的。这似乎是朝着正确方向迈出的一步。即使这意味着向被他打坏脸的霍金斯公主道歉。即使一想到要向任何人道歉，他的血管里就充满愤怒和恐惧。

愤怒很简单，但比利总是很复杂。

———————————————————————————————

史蒂夫把车开进学校的停车场，故意错开比利科迈罗旁边的空位。史蒂夫不想承认自己一直在回避另一个男孩。又是星期五，距离拜尔家的夜晚已经过去一个星期，史蒂夫尽其所能地躲着比利。其实很简单——他们没有任何同班的课。篮球训练是唯一的碰面时间，史蒂夫总是在比利飓风一样冲上来前退出。

史蒂夫想知道，总的来说，高中还有什么意义？他并不是特别好学，大学申请信就是证明。

当乔纳森把车停在他旁边时，史蒂夫的思绪突然中断了。南希在副驾驶，光是想到她都让史蒂夫痛苦，剧痛从心口蔓延出来，在骨头里爬来爬去。他们一起度过的这一年如此短暂。

都是胡扯，胡扯，你胡扯，史蒂夫。

虽然史蒂夫并不后悔，也永远不会后悔和南希在一起，但他真的希望结束的方式别是这样。也许就不会这么疼。也许她就不会在一周内和乔纳森走到一起，说真的，这给了史蒂夫致命一击。他知道乔纳森和南希因为相似的创伤所以感情更亲近，即使自己还在和南希约会的时候，史蒂夫也清楚这个事实——真的，他清楚。但疼痛依旧。他开始怀疑自己是否足够好。史蒂夫以前是个混蛋，现在也是，他不想对自己撒谎。史蒂夫知道，比任何其他人都知道，是南希让他变成一个更好的人。他非常害怕重蹈覆辙——重新成为那个不了解世界，无忧无虑随波逐流的人。他甚至无法想象如果自己没变好现在的生活会是多么操蛋。

又来了，他真的容易想太多。

史蒂夫猛地摇头，试图打断自己的思路。他还有一整天的课和一大堆乱七八糟的事，必须保持头脑清醒，否则他会犯错误，人们会意识到他过得多糟。

史蒂夫从车里爬出来，没回头看一眼地走了。

他告诉自己，他正在克服痛苦。

———————————————————————————————

史蒂夫一整天都魂不守舍。一个人在车里吃午饭。上课走神，而唯一不走神时，就是在做机械又单调的事。

他迷迷糊糊地参加篮球训练。

没错，他在打球，但绊倒的次数比拿球次数还多。一到中场休息教练就放了他板凳。他在自我破坏，史蒂夫懒散地希望自己能被踢出球队，这样就不用再烦心了。

也许是偶然也许不是，史蒂夫坐在冰冷金属长椅上时一直盯着不远处的比利看。

史蒂夫一直在想拜耶斯家发生的事。那次事件后没多久他就和南希分手了，他的思想集中在“如果”和“为什么”上。如果恶魔犬没有从冰箱里掉出来呢？为什么比利的回答是——他入伙？一切会因为比利的加入改变吗？

那天晚上比利的行为到底有什么起因？史蒂夫还记得一片朦胧中科迈罗的声音淹没了一切，麦克斯认出声音时脸上掠过的惊恐，还有比利。“我在做梦，还是你真的在这儿，哈林顿？”这句话回响起来。拳拳到肉的战斗，恶魔犬慢镜头般掉下来，比利狂野的声音。史蒂夫大脑短路了一会儿，接着就是和孩子们争论这一切都该提前告诉他。比利见过恶魔犬了，达斯汀，他不会轻易忘记！就连史蒂夫也感到惊讶，达斯汀竟然同意把一切告诉比利。他真的不知道自己这么做的理由。也许是因为他不能再和南希谈这些该死的事，也许他只是想找个和自己年龄相仿的人参与进来。

史蒂夫的思维回到比利身上。比利哈格罗夫，一个史蒂夫完全搞不懂的人。史蒂夫知道比利是个喜欢骂人的混蛋，麦克斯告诉他的每件事都是证据：他是怎么兴致勃勃并决定把史蒂夫视为自己的竞争对象，他们掐住对方喉咙的次数多得数不清。这种暴力相向似乎永无止境，史蒂夫也不确定自己是否想看到结局。比利像一种史蒂夫从未经历过的野火。他是一个乐趣，一个挑战，一个扰乱他生活的分歧人物，但史蒂夫不讨厌这种分歧。更胜者，史蒂夫可以看到他们糟糕的相似之处，两人最终都成为人群焦点。史蒂夫很久以前就放弃了高中宝座，在十一失踪后，他不再想卷入社交中心。他不想成为去年发生的任何事的中心人物。这是一种改变，他为此感到自豪。

史蒂夫认为，如果他能从“啤酒之王史蒂夫哈林顿”，一个非凡的坏男孩，变成年度最佳保姆，那么比利或许也能。但这就不是他的事了。只有比利自己能改变自己。

体育馆里刺耳的哨声打断了史蒂夫的思绪。队员们潮水般涌入更衣室。史蒂夫慢慢站起来，跟在他们身后。

史蒂夫进去时，大家基本已经准备洗澡。他站在储物柜前，摆弄着自己的挂锁。他来回捣鼓，假装这东西出了什么问题，直到他的队友们一窝蜂挤进浴室又全冲出来。等最后一个人离开，史蒂夫吐出一口浊气，感谢上帝。避开比利让人筋疲力尽，但如果等将近半个小时再去洗澡才不会让哈格罗夫和他对着干，那么史蒂夫会这么做的。他压根没想过比利或许根本还没来拿衣服，甚至没有想过比利会不是第一个在周五离开这里的人。

“还在磨蹭，哈林顿？”

史蒂夫转过身，比利站在那儿，好运到此为止。比利还没穿好衣服，浴巾危险地挂在他胯上。荧光灯的照射下他胸前的水珠闪闪发光——哦，这部分不该继续。史蒂夫能感觉自己脸上掠过的燥热，上帝保佑希望比利没有注意到。

比利一定没看见，因为他没等史蒂夫回答就继续道：“我看到你假模假式地演戏了伙计，你到底在干嘛？”

“滚开，哈格罗夫。”史蒂夫回答。

他不想谈话。史蒂夫转身面向储物柜，拉开柜门，这样他就不用看着比利。他听到另一个男孩过分夸张地叹气，试图引起自己的注意，史蒂夫肯定比利就是故意的。他收拾好自己的东西，砰一声关上门，转身走向浴室。但比利挡在路上，倚着一排储物柜。

“天哪，”史蒂夫深呼吸，后退一步：“我警告过你了。”

比利笑了，沙哑的声音蹂躏着史蒂夫的耳朵。

“听着，哈林顿，”比利交叉双臂，“我没多少时间，还得去接麦克斯，不过我晚点会找你的。”

“什么？”史蒂夫难以置信地看着他，如果比利一直这个德性那他是不会改变的。

比利翻个白眼：“你的住址，哈林顿？我们需要谈谈。”

这正是史蒂夫一直回避的事。虽然他知道避无可避。史蒂夫早就想到比利会好奇，但他害怕交谈。倾诉的欲望太强烈，他害怕自己把一切都告诉比利。

史蒂夫一口气报出自己的地址。

——————————————————————————————

刚过九点比利就到了。科迈罗在大房子空旷的前车道上显得很不协调。史蒂夫不知道该怎么办。他排练了将近一个小时，想象比利会问什么样的问题，而他该怎么回答。他会像父母教的那样站起来在门口迎接比利吗？还是应该假装在楼上？

这些问题在比利的敲门声中得到终结。

史蒂夫从沙发上站起来，打开门。比利背对着他，史蒂夫看得出来他正在打量自己房子周围那片该死的树林。比利转身吹了声口哨。

“好地方，”他扬起眉毛，“真的是个国王啊，史蒂夫？”

“如果你只是来开玩笑的，哈格罗夫，就滚。”史蒂夫说，已经开始对自己同意让比利过来感到愤怒。

比利举起双手做了个自卫的姿势：“冷静点，公主。”

史蒂夫从来不会屈尊回答，即使这个绰号让他热血沸腾。比利跟着房子主人走进去。史蒂夫走到冰箱前，拿出一瓶啤酒，他根本不可能在完全清醒的情况下和比利聊那些。

比利长驱直入；大概有一百万个问题包围了史蒂夫。他挑了大部分回答，主要是关于恶魔犬的。史蒂夫谨慎地提到了芭芭拉，提到了去年圣诞节和那些灯。他试着不提南希，但她几乎在每次事件中都扮演了重要角色，根本逃不开。史蒂夫没讲威尔的失踪，关于十一更是只字未提。即使他真的想把一切都告诉比利，只是目的单纯地和某个人聊聊，但也不行，他不会背叛十一。史蒂夫觉得自己好像在重复一周前达斯汀在拜耶斯家厨房说的话，比利注意力似乎根本不在对话上。

“时间不早了。”故事结束后，史蒂夫说。

比利坐在沙发上，最边缘的位置，看上去让人不舒服极了。

“我还想……”比利缓缓地说，每一个拖音都是紧张的浓缩物，他握紧拳头，指关节发白。“我想道歉。”

史蒂夫进入盲区。他几乎被啤酒呛住。最重要的是，他没想到比利会来道歉。

“对于把你打得屁滚尿流这事，”比利解释，“还有自从认识以来就像个混蛋一样对你。”

史蒂夫没说谢谢，反而脱口而出：“你为什么总是这么生气？”

比利抬头，蓝色眼睛盯着史蒂夫。男孩打了个寒颤。所幸这只持续了不到一秒钟，比利就转回去盯着他仍然紧紧攥着的手。

“我爸爸是个混蛋，”比利干巴巴地带过。“我跟他学的。”

“不过，不是所有爸爸都很混蛋吗？”史蒂夫笑起来，声音空洞，他想起又不在家的父母，永远的缺席者。

比利回答几乎冷淡：“是的，我想是的。”

“但这也不是你做那些事的借口，尤其对卢卡斯。”

“你说得对。”

“你也会向他道歉吗?”

“有机会的话。”

“很好。”史蒂夫高兴地点点头。

“所以，你原谅我吗？”这才是史蒂夫认识的比利，自大又自信。

“不。”

“不？”比利说得好像这是个惊喜。

“不。除非你给我一个足够好的理由。”

比利嘲笑到：“哦，所以我现在得弯腰，跪下来，手掌着地吗，陛下？”

“别闹了，比利，”史蒂夫说，“只是，让我看到你的改变。”

比利站起来，“滚，哈林顿。我脑子被踢了才会认为道歉是个好主意。”

比利走出房间，史蒂夫跳起来跟在他身后。

“所以，你就这样走了？”史蒂夫大喊，比利巨大的甩门声盖过了他。

史蒂夫想知道自己的话到底有没有用。他的话有像当初南希对自己说的话那样直击比利内心吗？史蒂夫看到科迈罗冲出车道，轮胎在地上吱吱作响，车里音乐震天。史蒂夫转过身，眼睛捕捉到泳池投在树上的淡蓝波光。他的呼吸停滞在肺里，一如每次看向后院，思绪被芭芭拉和悔恨挤满。


	3. 第三章：埋藏的刀与叫嚣的愤怒

星期六，一场大雨不期而至，比利无处安放的躁动在骨头里窜来窜去。皮肤下的肾上腺素嗡嗡作响，只有缓缓吸口烟才能稍微平静一会儿。苏珊和尼尔出门了，鬼知道去了哪里，留比利在家照顾麦克斯。门口有动静，是麦克斯，她探进一颗小脑袋。

“怎么了，白痴？”比利问，房间里的滚滚浓烟成功让麦克斯厌恶地皱起脸。

“你能送我去电玩厅吗？”

比利等的就是这个机会。如果他自己出门尼尔一定会杀了他，但如果是麦克斯的要求情况就完全不同，比利不能拒绝麦克斯，她向尼尔告状等于大麻烦 。

“你能送我去电玩厅吗，还有什么？”

“拜托，比利。”麦克斯翻个白眼。

“行。但得在苏珊和爸爸回家前接你回来。”

他们一路小跑冲进车里，比利打开暖气，一盒AD/DC的磁带被推进收音机，伴着Back in Black的音乐声引擎开始震动。麦克斯笑着摇摇头。比利能习惯的：和睦相处或其它什么。

糟糕的天气让今天的电玩厅之旅比以往更安静。比利渴望猛踩油门碾过积水也许再留下一路尖叫的行人，但雨夹雪让这听起来不现实，他必须把雨刷开到最快。

比利本打算在门口等一会儿等麦克斯下车就离开，但他看到麦克斯的小书呆子朋友们挤在窗户里面，于是他拐进一个公园。麦克斯什么都没说下车跑进屋，她已经习惯保持安静。比利跟在她身后，穿梭在霓虹灯之间，直到他发现自己跟孩子们一起聚在达斯汀正玩的游戏机前面。

“嘿，辛克莱。”比利在刺耳的噪音中大声说。孩子们跳起来，转过身，比利讨厌卢卡斯往后缩的动作，这让他不自觉地咬紧牙根。

“怎么了？”卢卡斯问得如此小心翼翼以至于比利几乎要不管不顾地当着所有人的面大喊“对不起”。该死的尼尔，该死的他自己，那个把卢卡斯当垃圾一样对待的自己。

“有空吗？”

卢卡斯点点头，跟着比利走到一个安静角落，坐到大男孩对面。

“我想道歉，”比利说，昨夜的一切再次浮现眼前，但这次他看着卢卡斯的双眼，想让这孩子明白自己是认真的，比任何一次都认真。“关于上星期在拜耶斯家发生的事。总的来说，我为自己那么混蛋道歉。”

卢卡斯什么也没说只是怀疑地看着比利。比利不怪他。

“我不确定麦克斯跟你说了什么，但是我爸，他让我确保麦克斯没有——”比利止住话头，不愿重复他爸爸的话。“他不是个好人。而我在很长一段时间里重复他的做法，因为我很愤怒也没有更好的事情能做。他的态度在很多方面影响了我。我知道这不是那样对你的借口，我知道。只是想为自己的行为负责。早就该这么做了。我真的，真的很他妈抱歉一直骚扰你，还有霸凌等等。我一直在尝试把我父亲的影子从自己身上剔除——一点不剩。”

不知道是什么他妈的奇迹这孩子居然不恨他，因为卢卡斯回答：“谢谢你来道歉。”

比利松口气。

“麦克斯提到过你爸爸。”

比利一点不意外麦克斯提过，但他没有像以前那么生气。

“麦克斯也向我提起过你。”

卢卡斯为之一振，比利不禁想到那些青涩的恋情。

“她说什么？”

“你很讨厌。”

“真的吗？“卢卡斯脸上的表情像是失望和希望的混合体。这让比利想起以前的自己，在尼尔的愤怒和他的糟糕态度把他扭曲成一个无礼的混蛋之前的自己。

“是的。不过她还说你是书呆子里唯一一个用心听她讲话的人，所以，对于这一点我很高兴，辛克莱。”

卢卡斯笑着说：“谢了，哈格罗夫。”比利走出拱廊时回头一瞥，注意到麦克斯看向卢卡斯的样子——脸上挂着温柔的微笑，比利心想也许一切都会好起来的。

———————————————————————————————

 一周过半的这天放学，史蒂夫在停车场等比利。

达斯汀跟他讲了比利向卢卡斯道歉的事，仔细描述了比利的真诚，一字不差地复述了比利的话。史蒂夫认为比利开始改变了。也许从他说“我加入”的那一刻起就变了。那天晚上他应该多说几句，应该拦挡住利从房子里冲出去的脚步。

史蒂夫把手伸进夹克口袋抓起本不该有的万宝路香烟。他点燃一支，放任尼古丁慢慢渗入肺部。比利出现了，史蒂夫把烟灰弹到地上。

“早诶，哈林顿。”

史蒂夫用鼻子嘁一声：“你是什么，澳大利亚人吗？”

“你不知道？伙计，我妈妈是澳大利亚人。”史蒂夫能清楚地听出重音，比利耍他。

“你在开玩笑，哈格罗夫。”

“我小时候甚至在那住过几年。不骗你，漂亮男孩。”

这次比利说漂亮男孩的语气没有半点戏谑，这个昵称以一种令人费解的方式阴魂不散。史蒂夫觉得这多少有点道理——作为一个来自加利福尼亚的外国人，比利来到霍金斯然后把它翻个底朝天。

“不管怎样，”比利继续说，声音重新变得刺耳。“你想干嘛？”

史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，他居然忘记自己来这里是想和比利谈谈卢卡斯的事，谈谈孩子们决定怎么对付那些恶魔犬。

“是，我，嗯，”尴尬的史蒂夫脸开始泛红。“卢卡斯告诉达斯汀你向他道歉了，达斯汀也告诉了我，所以……我想，谢谢你。”

比利的眼睛看向旁边，“我不是为你做的。”

“不，我知道，我只是——”

比利打断他：“哈林顿，认真的，你有事吗？我还要去别的地方。”

“妈的，混蛋，等一下。”

史蒂夫把烟塞进嘴里，伸手在包里翻找。

“拿着，”他边抽烟边说，错过了比利看向他的眼神，“星期六四点左右在这个地址集合，把麦克斯带来。事关逆世界。”

史蒂夫一手递过纸片一手把烟从唇间捏下来。保持着同样的姿势，他把脑袋转向另一边，长长地呼气，烟从嘴里飘出来。比利抓过纸片。

“我不知道你抽烟。”比利说，史蒂夫翻翻眼珠。

 “你当然不知道。”

他把头转回去看着比利，嘴角调侃地向上弯起，这样另一个男孩就能看出他在开玩笑。比利眼神向下掠过史蒂夫的脸直到嘴唇，然后又回来直视史蒂夫的双眼。那双蓝眼睛仿佛带电，颤栗窜过史蒂夫的皮肤。

比利低头看向纸片，“行，好吧。到时候见，哈林顿。”

———————————————————————————————

史蒂夫、达斯汀和卢卡斯沿着铁轨长途跋涉，设下诱饵。这个下午很寒冷，尽管史蒂夫穿着一件夹克他还是觉得很冷。

达斯汀跟在史蒂夫身边。卢卡斯落在后面，迷失在自己的世界里。

“史蒂夫，你是怎么开始和南希约会的？你怎么知道她就是对的人？”

史蒂夫滔滔不绝地说了一些东西，大意就是达斯汀还太年轻不应该被伤透心，装得好像他不知道达斯汀说的女孩就是麦克斯。谈论南希的感觉没他想象中那么难受。也许他已经成功翻过这个人生篇章。史蒂夫给出的唯一可靠建议是他本人一直遵循的那条——等待触电的感觉。

终于，他们走到垃圾场，但比利和麦克斯不在。

他们开始加固巴士，金属拖到周围铺好，桶推到旁边做掩体。他们忙活着，直到被引擎声打断。比利把车停在他们面前，史蒂夫站起来擦去额头上的汗水。

“你们在搞什么？”比利边说边从车里钻出来。

“我们要再杀一些恶魔犬。”达斯汀回答。

麦克斯看着他：“这玩意儿不止一只？”

 “是的，达斯汀，”卢卡斯转过头瞪视另一个男孩，“有个理论。”

“我说的是听起来讲的通，好吧！”达斯汀为自己辩护。“我们找到的那只恶魔犬不是达特（Dart），我知道它不是，根据我屋子外面的痕迹推断有不止一只恶魔犬是符合逻辑的！”

比利转向史蒂夫：“他妈的怎么回事？达特是谁？”

史蒂夫摇摇头：“老兄，你绝对不会想知道。”

——————————————————————————————

夕阳降临又消失。比利想知道自己到底是怎么被拖进这个烂摊子的，尽管他知道一切都是他决定的。

比利走过去强迫史蒂夫告诉他到底发生了什么，去他妈的，一定得有人制止一下他脑子里循环播放的自我嘲讽。史蒂夫的解释甚至比他在拜耶斯家厨房里听到的故事还模糊。简直是瞎扯淡，说什么有一群游荡的恶魔犬，达特是其中之一。比利差点笑出来，居然有个蠢蛋给超自然怪物起名字。

五个人挤进校车里。卢卡斯爬梯子上车顶放哨。比利慢慢地抽完今天的第无数支烟。麦克斯坐在他旁边，看上去和他一样无所事事。达斯汀在踱步，比利很他妈烦这个，但他什么也没说，因为很明显这孩子此时魂不守舍，而他试着不做一个混蛋。史蒂夫在梯子后面，背靠墙壁，无意识地不停开合打火机，有节奏的咔哒声让比利平静下来。

达斯汀偷偷拍了几张麦克斯的照片，比利没注意，只知道这让麦克斯起身爬上梯子加入了卢卡斯的行列。他听见史蒂夫对达斯汀说话，嗯，没什么惊喜，两个最好的朋友争夺他的继妹罢了。史蒂夫说话时也没停下开关打火机，比利觉得史蒂夫心不在焉，当史蒂夫说一些不要太在意之类的话时达斯汀也没太听进去。

一声扭曲的尖叫打破寂静。

达斯汀和史蒂夫冲到窗前。比利犹豫一下，因为他不知道自己为什么在这里，他只是被告知要在场。

“卢卡斯？卢卡斯！”

“十点钟方向！”卢卡斯喊道，比利听见男孩声音里的颤抖。

比利走到史蒂夫身后，眼神刚好和回头看他的史蒂夫碰上，然后两人一起看向窗外的垃圾场。浓雾在地面翻滚，几乎什么也看不见。比利眼角的余光看见麦克斯从梯子上爬下来。

球场上有动静，史蒂夫和达斯汀浑身绷紧。那东西和比利见过的那具尸体一模一样——除了眼前这家伙的嘴巴随着每走一步而移动——他妈的，如果这还不是最可怕，那它尖叫时嘴会裂成四片绝对是。

“它为什么不吃诱饵？”

史蒂夫附和着说：“也许它讨厌奶牛肉。”

史蒂夫离开窗户走到巴士后面，拿起那根该死的钉满钉子的球棒。

“这是你的？”比利问。

“没错，比起篮球我更喜欢棒球，”史蒂夫咧嘴一笑，把打火机扔向达斯汀。“做好准备。”

史蒂夫钻下车，在雾中穿行。达斯汀边目不转睛地盯着他，边回答麦克斯的问题：“他在扩大菜单。”

比利看着史蒂夫把球棒抡出一个光滑的弧度，他隐约听到史蒂夫嘲笑怪物的只言片语。史蒂夫脚稳稳地踩在地上。比利屏住呼吸，回想自己告诉史蒂夫让他站稳脚跟的所有时刻，史蒂夫真的这么做了。

“他疯了，”比利听见麦克斯说。

史蒂夫把球棒大力挥开。钉子在月光熠熠生辉。

“他棒呆了。”达斯汀回答，比利同意他的观点。

然后卢卡斯大叫三点钟，三点钟，声音依旧支离破碎。达斯汀冲到门口，尖叫着停下脚步。

史蒂夫转过身扫视垃圾场，一个黑色的东西从他身边一闪而过，男孩差点没躲开。比利忘了怎么呼吸，史蒂夫从一辆车上滚过，与此同时，他挥杆，球棒重重打进一只恶魔犬的身体。

比利强迫自己行动起来。

“这里还有别的棍子吗？”比利问，但似乎没有人听见，所以他吼着重复了一遍。

达斯汀转过身，把一根撬棍塞到他手里。

“呆在这儿。”比利说，并希望上帝能让这些笨蛋听他的话。

史蒂夫仍然藏在一辆车旁，离校车很近，但不够近。比利从校车后面绕个大圈溜到史蒂夫身边。

“他妈的你搞什么，比利？”史蒂夫看起来并不害怕，他看起来很生气。“你应该在校车上！”

“不能让你一个人把乐子享完了，公主。”

比利能想象史蒂夫对自己翻白眼的样子，但史蒂夫什么也没说。另一个男孩稍微移动，蹲下。比利有样学样，他眼睛不停在史蒂夫和校车前宽阔的草地间转来转去，他好像听见那里有什么动静。雾太大了，方圆十英尺以内的一切都被笼罩着。史蒂夫突然紧张起来，他们站在两辆车的夹缝中间。

比利左边有东西在金属上叮当作响，紧接着，那东西朝他们冲过来。比利猛地举起手，撬棍扎进怪物肉里。妈的，妈的，妈的，妈的，脏话咒语般从比利脑海里闪过。他几乎什么都看不见，到处都是雾又黑得要命。怪物咆哮时嘴像花朵一样张开，月光闪烁，比利猛然意识到那怒放的四片花瓣上布满牙齿。

恶魔犬冲向比利，跳跃，男孩来不及躲避。那东西把比利撞翻在地，重重落在年轻人胸口上。撬棍牢牢地卡在比利和恶魔犬脖子之间，比利推推撬棍，但是恶魔犬比他太强壮。它探过下颚试图咬他，比利努力抵挡，肌肉酸疼地仿佛着火。

空气在比利耳边呼啸，他胸部的重量消失了。史蒂夫的球棒上全是血，是他刚把怪物抡飞。比利爬起来，勉强站立，然后再次挥动撬棍。击中了，但黑暗中比利看不见怪物在哪儿，但能听见恶心的吱吱叫，比利知道他命中了。

比利想往后退，但撬棍拉不动。他意识到是撬棍的弯钩卡在怪物喉咙里。比利猛地往旁边一扯，怪物哀嚎起来。这次撬棍成功滑出来。它一定被血染透了，月光照过来闪闪发亮的。比利站在那，盯着手里沾满血迹的撬棍。他僵住了，脚动不了，因为该死的他刚刚杀了一个超自然怪物！

“过来, 哈格罗夫！”  史蒂夫大喊，伸手猛地拉过比利。

怪兽逼近，咆哮声划破空气。比利和史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地撤退，比利被一根管子绊倒时史蒂夫伸手把他拽起来。两人朝校车跑去，比利听到后面那东西在尖叫。达斯汀站在门口，随时准备关门。史蒂夫麻利地钻进去，比利紧随其后。他们互相绊倒，乱七八糟地摔在一起。一只怪兽撞到门上，铁门瞬间凹陷。另一只跳到屋顶上，比利抬头想看，脑袋向后一甩，刚好压到史蒂夫胸口上。

麦克斯站在梯子底下，尖叫，可怕的高音。比利遍体生寒。史蒂夫从比利身下挤出来，留另一个男孩四肢伸开躺在台阶上。他抓住球棒，冲着恶魔犬咆哮起来。

然后恶魔犬就消失了。

外面死一般的寂静，所有噪音都停止了，再没有恶魔犬四处逡巡导致金属扭曲的咯吱声。

比利一脚踢开门。

“它们哪里来的？”他看着空旷的草地问。

“你把它们吓跑了吗？”

“不。”比利和史蒂夫异口同声地说，比利转过身，看着站在原地的史蒂夫。昏暗的灯光下比利看不真切，但史蒂夫的脸如此坚定，这让比利确认了一件事；他们刚才并肩作战，这是比利所经历过的最好的事情。史蒂夫哈林顿刚刚救了他的命。战斗结束后，肾上腺素在比利血管里躁动，他的感官进入亢奋状态，坐在校车阶梯上，每一次的抽搐疼痛都让比利感到鲜活。

“不可能，”史蒂夫继续说，“他们去了别的地方。”

——————————————————————————————

周日，史蒂夫在床上躺了一天，躲在被子底下，无视世界。周一新一轮的冷漠情绪出现，史蒂夫开始考虑逃学。他不再假装自己、南希和乔纳森之间一切都好。他们不好——也许永远不会好。当然，他为另外两人感到高兴，但他每次想起这对情侣嘴里就充满苦涩。

史蒂夫知道他们去找了那个调查员，知道他们想泄露一点故事。南希和乔纳森回来的那天，她穿过学校停车场时跟史蒂夫讲了。南希沉默的话语仿佛一耳光扇到史蒂夫脸上。尤其是在他们经历了一切之后；无数次与芭芭拉的父母共进晚餐，南希的噩梦，他自己对游泳池的焦虑，沉重的负担一直萦绕在他的脑海里。与此同时，史蒂夫发现自己再也看不出任何一只正常的狗，他脑海里不断回放那个从校车天窗上探下来的咆哮着的血盆大口。雪上加霜的另一层霜。

那天早上，史蒂夫喝咖啡时烫伤了舌头。

作为弥补，他开车去学校时把“Tears For Fears”放得震天响。当他目光触及南希和乔纳森，史蒂夫砰地一声摔上车门。他对每一个和自己说话的人都表现得像个混蛋，但他一点也不陶醉——重回国王史蒂夫的状态，充满骄傲自大的火花什么的。

午餐时间史蒂夫没有逃回车里而是坐进自助餐厅。他忘了这里有多嘈杂，大概是因为以前有朋友可以聊天。他点了份沙拉三明治，吃到一半时，南希和乔纳森拉开他对面的座位。

“嘿，史蒂夫。”南希边说边把包放在桌子上。乔纳森向史蒂夫点点头，手里拿着书。

“嗨，伙计们，最近怎么样？”

“哦，没什么不一样，只是想看看你好吗？”

史蒂夫很了解南希，她一定有什么想说。不管是什么，她都得自己提出来，史蒂夫不再是她的贴心男孩。操他们的，史蒂夫想，坐在对面仿佛什么都没发生，仿佛南希没有伤过他的心。南希出现前，南希出现，南希出现后，南希成为史蒂夫生活的一部分，史蒂夫不知道自己此时此刻该是个什么感受。

“我很好。”史蒂夫说。

“太好了，史蒂夫。”南希回答，语气里带着轻微的谦卑和显而易见的失望。

“你呢？”史蒂夫问，虽然他讨厌这样，但他不想在这两个人面前扮演国王史蒂夫。

乔纳森突然出声，头埋在书里。说实话，史蒂夫很惊讶他居然一直在关注南希和自己的对话，“一切都好。威尔已经没事了。”

“那很好，乔纳森。”史蒂夫发自真心地说。

他们愚笨地交谈。史蒂夫很紧张，在不想的时候却不得不和南希说话，他回答的每一个字和总体态度代表一切。他想做的就是问南希为什么坐过来，但这样不礼貌。

“你还在写大学论文吗？”

当然，她必须问这个，在史蒂夫把学习搞砸并决定再也不想谈大学论文以后。

“呃——”一只手压上史蒂夫肩膀，他惊得振动一下。

“嘿，漂亮男孩。”声音从史蒂夫身后某个地方传来。“今天在这儿见到你真是个惊喜。”

比利把史蒂夫旁边的椅子在手里转一圈然后抱着椅背坐下。南希和乔纳森直直地盯着他。

“我车里闻起来像死狗。”史蒂夫用这句话打招呼。

三件事同时发生：比利大笑，南希倒抽一口气，乔纳森啪的一声合上书。史蒂夫自己也想笑，但南希正怒视他，再继续就会像对着上膛的枪大笑一样傻。

“不骗人？”比利仍然在笑，没注意南希的怒容，或者他根本不在乎。史蒂夫觉得是后者。

“没，实际上那味道让我想起你。”史蒂夫面无表情地说。比利直勾勾地盯着史蒂夫眨眨眼，这让史蒂夫很不安。

“他为什么在这儿？”这才是南希，从震惊中恢复过来，重新统领整场谈话。

史蒂夫还没来得及说话，比利就反击回去：“那你为什么在这儿？”

南希一脸被冒犯的表情；很好，史蒂夫想。他们俩一样固执。

“因为我们是史蒂夫的朋友。”南希说得跟真的一样，史蒂夫非常不赞同。

比利瞥了他和南希一眼，史蒂夫不知道他在想什么。整件事都很奇怪——比利一定是看到他们三个坐在一起所以决定加入进来。史蒂夫甚至不知道比利为什么会过来。这个比他小的男孩完全没法预测，比利如此疯狂，几乎拥有所有疯子的不好方面。但在过去几天里史蒂夫学到些新东西，其中之一就是他可以信任比利。其他人是否会同意这一观点存在争议，他们会告诉史蒂夫他太轻信别人——但是周六晚上垃圾场的经历会证明史蒂夫是对的。比利正在改变。

“哦，真的吗？”比利声音低沉，脸上挂着魔鬼般的笑容，狡黠，略带危险。

史蒂夫用余光看着比利，他目光掠过来的方式让史蒂夫胃袋翻搅。比利仿佛能看穿史蒂夫，能听到他对让南希和乔纳森滚蛋的迫切需要，并决定响应这个该死的召唤。

“你觉得你是吗？”乔纳森问比利。

史蒂夫不敢抬头看比利，他脑海里盘旋着比利去他家道歉的场景。还有星期六晚上比利紧跟他穿过垃圾场的场景。眼睁睁看着比利倒在恶魔犬脚下的时候史蒂夫差点心脏病发作。以及最后两个人一起瘫倒在校车里，另一个人的卷发紧贴着史蒂夫胸膛的场景。

“哦，拜耶斯，我不会说我们是朋友，但我敢打赌，我比你们俩更受欢迎。”

史蒂夫被三明治呛住。比利比他有勇气得多，另一个男孩就这样直面南希的死亡怒视和乔纳森冰冷的目光，轻巧地吐出那句精彩发言。史蒂夫不想附和比利，不管他说得多对，他也不想看比利笑容里流露出的满意。

南希笑道：“即使你知道逆世界，史蒂夫也不可能把你当作朋友。”

史蒂夫对南希已经忍无可忍，他厌倦整个互动，而这才不过半个小时。他正打算说些什么好起身离开，但比利再次开腔，声音几近恐吓。

“听着，惠勒，不管你认为自己对哈林顿有哪方面的占有——你没有。他属于他自己，他一个人还得对付你们这些操蛋朋友。唯一不同的就是他有颗碎成片的心——”天哪，比利怎么会知道他的这些狗屁事？“——花了整个周末大战怪物后，他现在还得和幸福夫妇闲聊。所以你为什么不闭上嘴，就一会儿，不要这么自我中心而是替别人想想呢？”

史蒂夫盯着比利，不敢相信他刚说了什么。

南希睁大眼睛，但她并没有试图为自己辩护。乔纳森看起来想要融化在地板上。史蒂夫也有这种感觉，只有这样他才能逃离比利蓝色眼睛里的灼热和胃里那团飞舞的蝴蝶。

比利站起来：“真是愉快的聊天。我们走，哈林顿。”

“好，抱歉，南希，乔纳森，我们有篮球训练。”史蒂夫忍不住补充，尽管他们四个都知道篮球训练在周末。“回见。”

比利和自己绝对是一路人，史蒂夫边想边站起来跟上。虽然南希可能是曾经唯一适合自己的人，即便如此，史蒂夫还是觉得自己没有公平对待比利。史蒂夫讨厌对抗，但看到比利和他前女友针锋相对，他胃里充满温暖。

比利带史蒂夫走到外面停泊的科迈罗旁，光滑的海军黑在两旁白车的映称下亮眼夺目。他们坐上引擎盖，史蒂夫把手伸进背包拿出一盒烟。然而他找不到打火机，当然了，他嘴里叼着烟，像个白痴一样差点就要把包倒过来抖。

咔哒一声，比利的Zippo出现在史蒂夫面前。金属上刻着一些东西，是史蒂夫不熟悉的星座。四星排列成十字。第五颗最小的恒星位于极右恒星和底部最大恒星之间。南十字星，史蒂夫认识。这是个奇怪又令人好奇的细节，史蒂夫想，比利不是个为自己的传统自豪的人。

火焰摇曳，史蒂夫突然意识到自己可能盯着打火机看了好几秒钟。他倾身向前，长吸一口气，烟灌满两肺。

“他们总干这傻逼事？”比利问。

“没有，不太经常。南希可能听迈克说了垃圾场的事。”

“她问你这事了？”

“你在她问之前就到了。顺便说一句，谢谢。”史蒂夫说，烟从嘴里袅袅升起。“谢谢”这个词似乎并不够用，史蒂夫当时太渴望南希和乔纳森滚出去，然后比利像个穿闪亮盔甲的骑士一样出现——在这个例子中，他穿着破旧的牛仔夹克和磨损的朋克靴——并替他做了这件事。  
   
史蒂夫知道自己应该避免这样想。但他不能。比利不知怎么融入了他的生活，并在他没意识到的情况下调和了一切。并不是说史蒂夫没有意识到或困惑于自己的感受——他开始和南希正式约会前告诉过她自己是双性恋，不想隐瞒。鉴于此，否认比利对他的吸引力没什么用。但是他不会吐露一个字的。对南希不会。更别说对比利。

“为你做什么都行，公主。”比利咧嘴一笑，回答。

史蒂夫快恨死自己，因为他嘴里叼着烟嘟囔：“我的王子。”

比利把头甩向后面笑起来。史蒂夫心往下一沉。他不能让任何人知道自己对比利哈格罗夫的荒唐迷恋。

——————————————————————————————

几天之后比利才再次见到他父亲。尼尔出去了，声称要出差，留下苏珊和麦克斯在家，这本身就很不寻常。比利不在乎这是否意味着他能从虐待中得到短暂的喘息。事实上，日子平静地过去。大部分时间比利都在哈林顿身边转来转去，尽其所能地了解逆世界和史蒂夫本人。

前门砰的一声关上。

一定是尼尔，将近午夜，比利确定全家只有自己醒着。他无法入睡，整个周末呆在家让他精力过剩无法入眠。雨还没停。他一直在举重，试图分散点注意力。

他的房门被打开。

尼尔好像喝醉了。比利从他靠在门框上样子能看出来，他眼神有点呆滞。

“你他妈的以为你在干什么？”尼尔含糊地说。

比利不知道他爸在说什么，所以只是站在那里盯着他。

“为什么有人看见麦克斯和那个辛克莱家的孩子在一起？”尼尔说卢卡斯姓的方式好像这单词有什么怪味。

比利喉咙收紧。

“我不——我不知道你在说什么，爸爸。”

“哦，我想你知道，比利，我想你知道。”

然后尼尔把自己挤进房间。他摇摇晃晃的，比利开始犹豫。他见过尼尔喝醉，根本不是这样的。老家伙顶多喝到走路不直。比利不知道他父亲为什么故意夸大他的醉酒；也许虚假只是尼尔哈格罗夫这台烂机器上的另一个小齿轮罢了。

比利太固执，当尼尔挤进他私人空间时，他拒绝后退。

“你放任麦克斯和他出去玩。在我告诉你不要这么做之后。”

“我不能每天每分钟都照顾她。”

他爸爸什么也没说，比利知道自己说错话了。这使得让下一个他想说的单词破口而出变得更容易，为什么要半途而废呢？如果他不采取任何行动，试图改变就没有意义。

“你知道吗，爸爸？麦克斯可以和任何她喜欢的人出去玩，你自己跟她解释为什么你不想让她和辛克莱交朋友。”

“你还想说一遍吗？”

“没问题，你这个种族歧视的垃圾，我讨厌你告诉我该做什么！”

下一秒比利看到尼尔拿起扬声器上的空杯子，然后它就被砸到自己头上。玻璃碎片在地板上叮当作响。比利一动不动地站着，头昏脑胀，动弹不得。

尼尔上前重重推他儿子一把，比利的背撞在墙上。父亲一只前臂压在儿子气管上，这让人想起一周前。

“再对我说这种话，小心你的小命。”

比利脑袋轻飘飘的，他能感觉到血从脖子后面流下来，但他笑着说：“老爸，你就是坨屎。”

意料之中的重击。不过拳头擦过比利脑袋砸上旁边的墙。石膏划伤了尼尔的手，男人发出嘶嘶的抽气声，也许他真的太醉了，甚至打不中男孩的脸。平静没有持续多久，尼尔的拳头再次袭来，这次对准比利的脸，拳头落在比利鼻子上。血喷涌而下，比利试着不把血吸进嘴里，但尼尔的前臂仍然抵着他的喉咙，他必须大口喘气。

第三拳打在比利头上，尼尔佩戴的戒指在比利额头上划出一道浅浅的红痕。

“看看你，比利，”父亲的声音穿破比利耳边嗡嗡作响的白噪音，“他妈的同性恋娘炮。甚至不能保护自己。”

尼尔往后退开，这样他就不会碰到比利一星半点。比利盯着他，努力在泪水中眨眼，嘴里直喘粗气。他还想说点什么来把他爸爸逼到绝境。他几乎要这么做，但是尼尔再次举起手臂。比利的战斗或逃跑应激反应决定选择活下去，所以他避开这个拳头夺路而逃。

 

注

这些澳大利亚俚语我查了才知道，但我他妈的就是澳大利亚人？？哇。这一章比我当初打算的长太太太太他妈多了，但我希望你们喜欢它！！  
另外，向你们推荐：SWMRS是《迷失》（lose it）绝对是一首harringrove之歌。


	4. 第四章：你永远也不会知道

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注:
> 
> 希望你们能享受将近一万字的胡言乱语。

匆忙逃离房子的比利没来得及拿车钥匙，蝎子钥匙圈就挂在那个用作桌子的大箱子一侧，比利能在脑海中清晰地回忆。所以，他现在被困在黑暗里跌撞前行，操纵着被寒夜冻僵的屁股，带着满身乱七八糟的血迹。比利鼻腔里还有血缓慢地往外滴，脑袋也越来越重。玻璃没造成更严重的伤口，真是个奇迹。

不知怎么，比利最后去了哈林顿家。

他没走多远。比利很惊讶自己竟然还记得怎么去那幢豪宅。他甚至不知道自己为什么来这里，为什么不干脆离开霍金斯消失。蜿蜒的车道令人望而生畏，两边植满树木，茂密阴翳，夜深人静这看起来就像个恐怖电影场景。比利被一块松动的砖头绊倒。他试着撑起自己，坚硬的地面擦破指关节上的皮肉。比利太疲惫了。他躺在冰冷的石头上，肺部艰难地起伏。

如果他就待在这里会发生什么？

比利爬起来，敲门，史蒂夫出现。

比利看着他，茫然，破碎。

“比利？他妈的发生什么了？”

比利歪过头，再也撑不住伪装，“嘿，漂亮男孩。”

在让开路之前史蒂夫一直盯着比利，棕色眼睛搜寻着比利不想探究的东西。但史蒂夫没问任何问题，他就这么让比利走进了房子。比利简直太谢谢他们现在是朋友这一点，如果你能这么形容他俩的话。说“朋友”太过，比如比利空降霍金斯高中占据那个空置王座，这就不是朋友行为。“朋友”包含的又太少，做朋友比利就不该像飞蛾扑火一样被史蒂夫吸引。

史蒂夫还半梦半醒，但他决定带比利上楼。比利走每一步脑袋都疼得砰砰直跳。史蒂夫推开走廊尽头的一扇门，打开灯。比利闭上眼试图用眼皮挡一挡。太亮了，浴室里所有东西都反射着白色亮光，比利盲人似的朝洗手池走去。趁他往脸上泼水的空荡史蒂夫走出房间。比利没注意另一个人什么时候回来的，他把全部注意力都放在洗净血液上。

“你怎么了，伙计？”

比利紧张起来，他转过身，史蒂夫手里拿着一个急救箱和一瓶消炎药。

“没什么。”比利说。

史蒂夫看着他，挑高眉毛：“看起来一点也不像。”

史蒂夫走进房间，把拿来的东西放在长凳上，转身倚住柜台。他低头看向比利。他们离得太近了，比利甚至能感觉到史蒂夫身上散发的温热。比利俯身倾向柜台，凳子扶手不舒服地卡着髋骨。比利盯着史蒂夫，后者睡眼惺忪，棕色头发乱得像个鸟巢。比利想知道什么时候史蒂夫成了自己唯一信任的人。即使他不想承认。

比利试图和史蒂夫保持距离——他们之间应该保持距离——但是他太累了。比利把手肘支在水槽的两边，头垂在水龙头下面。水洒出来，冰冰凉凉，后颈的疼痛被冲走不少。比利左臂不知不觉贴上史蒂夫大腿，两人接触的皮肤着火般炽热。滴落水池的水溅起粉红色血花。比利闭上眼睛深吸一口气，试图填补自己肺部的空虚。他全身没有一处不疼。

带着犹豫但温柔的手指拂过比利后脑勺，男孩忍不住哆嗦。他动作很大，全身都跟着颤动，几乎导致脑袋撞上水龙头。比利后退一步。史蒂夫僵在原地，一只手虚悬在刚才比利脑袋所在的位置。

“发生什么了？”史蒂夫低声说，眼睛盯着比利。

“打架。”

“跟谁？”

“重要吗？”比利回答，声音逐渐带上怒气，双手紧握垂在身体两侧。

“你半夜出现在我家。”

比利想防御，想把话题从自己身上引开。他可以做到，只要简单地提一提史蒂夫的父母。比利的观察力该死的敏锐，他注意到史蒂夫从不谈论父母。还有那些传言：史蒂夫以前经常举办派对，这座豪宅是各种派对的首选。汤米随口提过哈林顿一家“随时都能扔下史蒂夫离开，那对夫妇根本不用这漂亮房子”，比利可以针对这一点开火。属于霍金斯的万人迷富男孩拥有一切，包括缺席的父母和虚假朋友。在比利脑海中，成为顶尖人物并不容易。属于加利福尼亚（以及澳大利亚）的比利本该在史蒂夫提问的瞬间就开口占领对话的上风。但是现在的比利，被印第安纳州浸染，比以往更愤怒更谨慎，他犹豫了。

“比利？”

比利抬起目光。史蒂夫看着他，眼神中满是关切，这是比利最不想看到的。那眼神开启了一些比利绝对不想碰的东西——它们包裹着的不可否认的紧张，就像把玩烟雾报警器，比利想触发但不知道怎么触发。更不用说其他一切起反作用的事：比利稳定的一夜情经历和史蒂夫痛苦破碎的心。

“发生什么了？”史蒂夫第三次发问 。

“天哪，哈林顿，管好你自己的烂事。”比利回答，显然比利不会听自己理智的劝告。

“你总是这么固执吗？”史蒂夫给出回应，比利还没来得及插话，他又继续说。“听着，伙计，随便你说不说，但是下次发生这种事的时候？别他妈的到这儿来。”

史蒂夫很生气，显而易见，他的情绪变化如此之快以至于比利仿佛被怒气抽了一鞭。不到十分钟前史蒂夫还一言不发地放他进门，而现在，他基本上算是马上要被赶出门外。干得好，哈格罗夫。

比利怒火中烧，但喉咙里堵塞的沉重更让他在意。

“好吧，你想知道发生了什么吗，公主？”比利像诅咒一样吐出这个昵称，冷笑出现在他脸上。“是我爸爸，满意了吗，一直都他妈是我爸！”

比利的神经像着了火，心跳仿佛狂飙的车，坦白让他胸闷得厉害。

史蒂夫沉默了。比利不知道哪种可能更糟——史蒂夫是对自己的话沉默，还是这沉默意味着什么。史蒂夫空洞的表情没有泄露任何信息。比利不想要怜悯，光是想想都让他发抖，但他也不想史蒂夫完全忽略自己。真的，他甚至不知道他现在想要什么。比利感觉自己被抛到空中，漂浮在一大团愤怒、后悔、绝望、自我憎恨和他不想承认的希望中。

比利盯着史蒂夫，滚烫的泪水似乎就要盈满眼眶。他眨眨眼睛把液体憋回去，就在这一刻，寂静被打破。

“什么？是你爸爸干的？”

呢喃声太轻，比利差点没听到。很久以前比利就意识到史蒂夫不是个易怒的人，所以此时男孩声音中骤然而至的平静愤怒算得上是受比利欢迎的反应。然而，这也恰恰是比利不想听到的——因为，看在上帝的份上，他没法回答也永远不知道尼尔为什么要这样对自己。

比利甚至不知道说什么。这和他跟麦克斯的谈话相差甚远。麦克斯知道他爸爸是个混蛋，只是不清楚他混蛋的程度。比利知道自己说的每个句子会得到怎样的反应。对着麦克斯。他知道怎么说会让麦克斯相信他说的是实话。比利能像读书一样读懂麦克斯，这很有帮助；对史蒂夫则不行。他们还没到这一步，目前为止。

史蒂夫还坐在柜面上，手紧紧地抓着平面边缘，身体前倾，好像随时都有可能推开凳子站起来。比利不知道如果史蒂夫滑下来靠近自己，自己会怎么做。

“为什么？”

“滚开。”比利说，但没什么用，史蒂夫看出来了，所以他向后靠向镜子，双手捂住脸。

“为什么，比利？”史蒂夫又问，这次声音更高。“他怎么没被抓？”

“我他妈不知道，史蒂夫。”比利用一只手狠狠地捋过头发，伤口被扯动，他立马松开手。“我不知道。”

“我很抱——”

“别。”

“我——”

“省省吧”

史蒂夫什么也没说，只是看着比利，而后者没有-不能-动。

“拜托。”声音从比利紧咬的牙关里挤出来。

“好，好，只是——他——他没有打过麦克斯，没有吧？”

谁能不爱他，鬼知道史蒂夫是如何让自己成为一群他妈的十岁小孩的救生艇，这群孩子还包括比利的小继妹。不过比利还是很高兴了解这一点：如果他出了什么事，至少史蒂夫会照顾麦克斯。

比利笑起来，神志不清，歇斯底里，“不。只是我。”

“你——这糟透了。”史蒂夫说，但他不是在指责，只是简单地陈述事实。

比利笑得更厉害，因为他知道史蒂夫说的是实话。比利身上的伤终于开始发威，眼前的一切变得模糊不清，他头晕目眩。太过了——无论是独自穿过小镇还是嘴里血的锈味。他的头好像在旋转，皮肤仿佛在蠕动，一些不想说的话从比利唇边溢出，史蒂夫脸上近乎温柔的表情对他俩来说都是灾难。

比利不想再说什么，他不确定自己讲的故事已经深入到什么地步，他的脸上一定是在淌血或别的什么东西，因为史蒂夫拿起了消炎药。

“到这儿来。”

“有玻璃。”比利说。

“什么？”史蒂夫看上去很困惑，然后比利的反应让他恍然大悟：“哦，该死，上帝啊。上帝啊。”

史蒂夫俯下身在洗手池的第一个抽屉里翻找，他重新站直时手里拿着一把镊子。比利不知道自己头上是不是真的卡了玻璃，极大原因是他现在仍然处于某种休克状态。

“过来，白痴。”史蒂夫嘟囔到。比利没动，他突然发现自己必须转身把后脑勺对着史蒂夫。

比利侧靠着洗手台面，史蒂夫的膝盖支撑起比利屁股。比利意识到自己和史蒂夫间古怪的亲密，他的呼吸因此滞塞。深入皮肤的疼痛像个难缠的婊子，史蒂夫仔细地清理着比利脑袋一侧的玻璃碎片，比利绕在玻璃上的头发和凝结的血迹让这个过程冗长的可怕。但出乎比利最大的意料，史蒂夫行事非常稳健，他知道自己在做什么。这家伙又多了一层神秘，比利想着，突然生出探知史蒂夫哈林顿人生的欲望。那个说服孩子们告诉他关于逆世界的史蒂夫，那个一个月前猛挥球棒，紧抓他胳膊，救他小命的史蒂夫。比利非常想彻底了解史蒂夫哈林顿的故事，这想法让比利害怕。

史蒂夫结束手头工作时已经快凌晨两点。比利精疲力尽几乎要跌到地上。他现在不可能回家。明天——今天——是星期天，尼尔在家的时候比利会一直他妈的待在外面。

“我能睡你沙发上吗？”他问史蒂夫。

“当然可以，但是睡客卧，好吗？就在对面。”

比利点点头。史蒂夫起身想从比利身边走过去，但比利抓住了另一个大男孩的胳膊肘。和那天晚上在拜耶斯家厨房里发生的事相比，这次比利动作柔和得多。史蒂夫看着他，棕色眼睛里充满比利不想说出的情绪。比利意识到有些东西变了：就在过去半个小时里，他们从不完全的敌人变成了比利所说的朋友，甚至有更深的暗示。比利刚到霍金斯时，史蒂夫是个危险的撕咬者，他用尖利的嘲讽急切地试图把两人每一次互动扼杀在摇篮里。但现在，史蒂夫看着比利——仿佛比利是一个需要被发现、被保护的存在——比利为此痛苦。好像他们都为对方敞开了一些东西。

“谢谢你，甜心。”比利说，他不愿意承认自己的感觉亦或他此时声音有多温柔，尤其在说完这个爱称以后。

史蒂夫微不可查地移动一下好让自己手肘更多地放在比利手掌上，而不是被他的手指夹住，男孩回答：“不客气，比利。”

——————————————————————————————

比利慢慢从沉睡中清醒。凌晨那会儿他的状态糟糕透顶，几乎没脱鞋就瘫倒在床。阳光穿过窗帘照进来，明亮而锐利地照在他眼睛上。比利眨巴着刀扎般泛痛的双眼——啊，昨晚。尼尔从乱七八糟的记忆里钻出来，那场战斗，从家逃走，跌跌撞撞地穿过镇子，史蒂夫。

比利还记得史蒂夫开门时脸上震惊的表情。自己满脸是血，头发乱作一团，看上去一定很狼狈。史蒂夫为什么放他进屋，帮助他，比利不知道，但他心存感激。即使他们在敌人，朋友或什么比利不确定的关系间摇摆不定。

并不是说比利不关注史蒂夫。正相反，史蒂夫是比利这几天想的最多的事物。比“整个霍金斯被来自平行世界的怪物所困扰”还多。

他们间的火花并非微不可见。在比利看来事情是这样发生的：从比利带着糟糕态度出现的那天起，直到他把史蒂夫从冰箱门上拽起来，他们一直在起冲突。然后，比利估计自己是那个抢先一头扎进去的人。来这里道歉——这个词在比利舌头上留下一阵酸涩。史蒂夫放学后的等待，当哈林顿通知比利把周末的时间浪费在他妈的垃圾场时，比利甚至没有抗议。史蒂夫认为他擅长隐藏情绪，但比利更擅长读懂别人。他注意到分手后史蒂夫变得安静，持续至今。餐厅里尴尬的气氛让人无法忍受，人们用尽力气控制偷听的欲望。比利对自己说去他妈的，然后走到史蒂夫桌前，打碎了惠勒的咄咄逼人。比利这么做时史蒂夫脸上那种纯粹放松，停车场里他咕哝的“我的王子”，这一切紧紧蜷缩在比利肚子里。而现在比利躺在这。

史蒂夫泄露了他真实模样的碎片，比利用同样方式回报。

昨晚可能是最大的一片，这件事从各方面来说都很重要，除了“我老爸是个该死的虐待狂”这部分。如果昨晚的暴力冲突能有另一个结局，大概就是比利不确定自己会去哪儿，他可能会尝试从郊区阴险酒吧老板那里弄到尽可能多的酒，可能开着科迈罗撞上一棵树或其它能造成同样结果的东西。

生活在变，他的整个视角都发生倾斜，这使得这部恐怖电影逐渐占领比利的全部生活。尼尔的暴力，苏珊的漠视，他和麦克斯迅速发展的友谊，史蒂夫谨慎的信任，以及他自己汹涌的情感。一切都变得更加黑暗，就像笼罩在霍金斯阴影下的噩梦一样。比利脑子里满是胡思乱想。他不知道如何理解每件事。

比利静悄悄地走下楼梯，阳光让一切看起来和昨晚截然不同，比利能看出哈林顿家真的富得流油。当然，他见过史蒂夫的车了；那辆宝马（Beamer）在学校停车场格外出挑。但史蒂夫家房子水平完全不同，简单评价就是……大。可笑的是房屋各处带来的感觉都是空虚。墙上挂满艺术品，大多是比利认不出来的现代作品。

比利走到楼下。

站在楼梯底部比利可以看到厨房和客厅，金光朦胧地照耀着万物，阳光中飞扬的浮尘闪闪发光。钟发出报时声，已经是下午两点。比利错过了一天中大部分时间，这正是他不想要的。

然而，真正令他惊讶的是史蒂夫，后者睡在沙发上。阳光洒在史蒂夫身上，金黄而温暖，比利感到不可明说的柔软。史蒂夫头发乱成一团，毯子缠在腿上。比利想把他叫醒但身体不听使唤。史蒂夫睡到现在都是拜他所赐，至少自己能让男孩睡个好觉。但是这座巨大的房子有点令人不安。陌生的声音，空空荡荡，无人走动。比利住惯了近海的小房子。风带来的沙沙声和人们熟知的海浪声出奇相似，但这里，这里完全不同，让人即不舒服又不安。

此外，他真的很想喝咖啡，在史蒂夫厨房里翻箱倒柜非常不礼貌。

开什么玩笑？无论如何他都要找到咖啡。

比利走进厨房。它和房子的其他部分一样大，中间有一个巨大的环岛，看起来像杂志上的东西。在午后阳光照射下它似乎在发光，干净而质朴，不可亵玩。

比利艰难地走进厨房，从橱柜里拿出一个杯子。就在这时史蒂夫裹着毯子走进来。毛毯斗篷似的垂在他身后，加上睡得乱蓬蓬的头发，现在的史蒂夫可能是比利见过最可爱的家伙。比利很不情愿地承认这一点，毕竟昨晚之后他一直压抑着自己的情绪和不确定，不确定自己对史蒂夫的感觉，反之亦然。给点启示吧，史蒂夫现在对他到底什么看法？

比利没法回答这个问题，因为史蒂夫打了个呵欠，声音响亮口型饱满，然后他嘟囔：“你在煮咖啡？”

比利所能做的就是点头，他看着史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地走进厨房，半摔半落地坐到凳子上，把自己瘫向环岛。很明显，史蒂夫根本不是早鸟型，不像比利，后者还在因为下午两点才起床不满。史蒂夫的疲倦会传染，比利点头的同时抑制不住地打起哈欠。史蒂夫没看到，因为这男孩正紧闭双眼面对太阳，半睡半醒。

比利随手拿过另一个杯子。他煮咖啡的过程是这样的，问史蒂夫咖啡在哪，得到几句几乎听不见的呢喃。比利给自己泡上黑咖啡，又做出一杯同样的放到史蒂夫面前。史蒂夫盲人似地伸手，这场景看起来有趣极了；男孩的脑袋从包裹他的毛毯中露一点，一只手伸在外面抓着咖啡杯，眼睛都没睁地迎向明亮的阳光。

“谢谢你，伙计。”史蒂夫说，抿一口然后做了个鬼脸。

史蒂夫朝冰箱做个手势。比利花了几秒才明白他什么意思。牛奶，牛奶在冰箱里，而操蛋的史蒂夫懒得去拿。今天对于比利一定是美妙过头，总而言之他站起来，帮史蒂夫取回牛奶。认真的，比利想，就算现在史蒂夫知道他爸爸的事又如何？他大概还是会推倒所有围困自己的墙。史蒂夫举起杯子等待牛奶，他用几乎闭合的双眼看着比利。下午的阳光从比利刚打开的窗户倾泻而入，温暖了比利的皮肤，也把史蒂夫棕色的眼睛染成淡金，男孩不得不闭上眼。比利把牛奶倒进杯子里，天哪，整个过程如此居家，比利都要吐了。

因此，无论比利打算在这天做什么他都没能实现，作为替代，他坐在史蒂夫哈林顿的厨房里，边喝咖啡边思考什么时候这成为了他的生活。什么时候史蒂夫取代了哈林顿，这个名字从比利舌尖恨意满满地滚过。一定是两个星期前在垃圾场的哪个地方发生的 ，比利从自己跳出来阻挡惠勒开始想，最后得出这个结论。一个毫无预料的第二选择。这段短暂的友谊正处在崩溃的边缘，它即将走向一方或截然不同的彼岸。比利知道如果他把事情搞砸一切就会重回原点。回到霍金斯之王和无冕之王，回到不可知和冷漠。但情况会更糟，因为史蒂夫现在知道一切，而这会改变比利脑袋里的一切。讽刺的是正是比利父亲让比利的生活发生了如此巨大的变化。比利可以自我争论尼尔毁了一切，但与此同时那晚让比利去找麦克斯的任务也让事情去往好的方向。当然了，比利怎么能忘记？他现在在这里的全部原因就是他发现了逆世界。

真的，比利所有问题的根源就是这个巨大的政府阴谋。他被卷入其中，甚至没有正式声明，只能听一群孩子告诉他所有怪物都是真的。即使经历过垃圾场搏斗他还是很难相信。没错，这很好地解释了为什么史蒂夫对孩子们视如己出般充满保护欲。如果比利是其他人，他可能也会这样做。但他不是，麦克斯可以照顾自己，所以他不必担心。他会把这个问题留给史蒂夫，后者已经证明他对孩子们的关照远超他表现出来的那样。还有一点比利不知道的东西，无论是什么其他人都不会讲起。比利的本能在尖叫，他必须知道。被隐瞒的信息一定至关重要，甚至可能是一切的核心。这样的求知欲早就让比利吃过苦头。可笑的是在那之后，他们为什么还要搬到该死的印第安纳州？（再次遇上同样的问题）

史蒂夫打断比利的内心独白：“嘿，你想吃煎饼吗？”

比利不知道回答什么，他静悄悄地坐在那，因为上帝啊，说实话，到底发生了什么？刚过去的24小时很疯狂，比利习惯疯狂但不是眼下这种，不是在这种情况下。眼下的情况是他勇敢地反抗尼尔，是他拥有一个可以信任的人，是他坐在天杀的史蒂夫哈林顿的厨房里给他煮咖啡，而史蒂夫——半睡半醒地——给他做煎饼。

一切变化太快，比利几乎要跟不上。

所以，在下午的阳光中，比利看着史蒂夫为了他吃煎饼的需求把厨房弄得一团糟。面粉到处都是，哈林顿，你会做饭吗？当然。史蒂夫微笑着回答。

煎饼很好吃。

填饱肚子后，两人转移阵地去到休息室。比利蜷缩在沙发上的样子证明了他有多放松；腿缩在身前，膝盖向后，双臂环抱小腿。时间有点晚了。晚得比利该动身回家。但是一想到回家，想到见尼尔，比利血管里就充满冰冷和焦虑，这一切来得太快。他的身体和语言上的创伤还太鲜血淋漓，他还没有想好要对父亲说些什么。

尼尔很少会那么生气，气到用拳头之外的东西。比利习惯忍受尼尔。控制，测量那些他能读懂的愤怒。昨天尼尔失控地勃然大怒的样子使比利想起他母亲。她和他爸爸完全相反。比利已经十年没见她了。

想到自己的父母就会想到史蒂夫的父母。

“史蒂夫，”比利情不自禁地挑起话头，他真的想知道。“你的父母在哪里？”

空气的变化肉眼可见。比利看着史蒂夫的表情瞬间变成悲伤，然后又变成一片空白。

“哦，你知道，他们出差去了。”

史蒂夫说得漠不关心，但比利能听出背后的痛苦。

“挺好，他们是做什么的？”比利问，带着一种真正的好奇心。

史蒂夫的手紧张地扭在一起，比利觉得自己该在还有机会的时候闭嘴。

“我爸爸经营一家公司。“这是富有的理由，但不是缺席的。“妈妈帮忙，有点像私人助理。我不——”

史蒂夫停下来。比利想知道他打算说“我不知道”还是“我不在乎”，或两者皆是。史蒂夫的话没有完全否定比利听到的谣言，只是增加了它们的优先级。比利毫无由来地想知道当初史蒂夫和他的旧圈子到底走得多近。汤米，卡罗尔，其他很多人。当然，比利听说他们因为电影院招牌的事闹翻了。对此他半信半疑，比利太熟悉高中的等级制度如何运作。但现在他能说，这肯定是真的，想想汤米告诉他的一切和史蒂夫欲言又止的下文吧。

“一定很孤单吧？”

一开始史蒂夫什么也没说，只是抬头看向比利。比利读不懂男孩脸上的表情，不知道那里到底糅合了几种情感。史蒂夫看上去一半绝望，一半惊讶。比利不知道自己是不是说错了话。

“也不是什么坏事，”史蒂夫说，嘴唇扭曲了一下。“我已经习惯了。”

“至少你有自己的游泳池。”

史蒂夫笑起来，很不自然，比利知道自己这次说错了。

沉默在两人间蔓延。比利想问更多，想知道更多，但不知道该如何开口。史蒂夫坐在那里，看起来就像刚刚有人踢了他的小狗一样。比利想知道为什么——是因为自己提起他家人，还是关于游泳池的评论？比利对这两者的了解都很有限。呃，也许父母这块儿还挺了解。他应该知道不该谈及这些乱七八糟的东西，但是他控制不了自己。他几乎不了解史蒂夫，他想改变这一点。糟糕的父母是比利能建立联系的话题，是他俩的共同点，但他不知道如何让史蒂夫意识到这一点。昨天发生的事应该是一根橄榄枝，这和青天白日一样明白，但不知何故史蒂夫反而更封闭了。

“没有人- - - - - -”

“我不——”

两人同时开口，比利推着沙发站起来，史蒂夫一只手穿过自己的头发。比利低下头，史蒂夫看向他。“还没人跟我说说墙上的画。”这句话停在比利舌尖，比利看着史蒂夫眼里的阴翳，失去说下去的力量。

比利做了个手势，脑子里不停想着橄榄枝，白旗，快他妈的接住它。

“我不应该告诉你这些，但是我们已经告诉了你逆世界，所以……”

比利点头鼓励到：“是什么？”

史蒂夫沉默半晌：“你听说过芭芭拉霍兰德吗？”

这名字听起来很熟悉，好像在和谁擦肩而过时听到过。这名字没让比利想起什么特殊的事。比利不能肯定。他摇摇头。

“好吧，你知道威尔失踪的事吗？麦克斯告诉你什么了吗？”

“不太多，”比利说，完全没考虑自己和麦克斯间有多远的距离——即使现在也不近。“只是学校里的传言。他失踪，没过多久又重返人们视线。”

史蒂夫叹口气，没什么反应地咕哝着一些比利听不清的东西。

“好吧，是这样，威尔失踪了——你知道，每个人都知道——但大约在同一时间，芭芭拉霍兰德也失踪了。当时我举办了一个聚会，南希来了，带着芭芭拉，她——她失踪了。”

比利什么也没说。

史蒂夫还在继续。

“直到几周前，南希和我去了芭芭拉父母家，和他们一起吃晚饭。这是南希的主意，给这事做个了结，你懂吧？但后来他们听到一些废话，我不知道从哪来的，并决定雇一名私家侦探。他们从来没能发现真相。”

这不可能是比利在想的东西，不可能——但史蒂夫开始讲述威尔失踪的真相，这意味着什么。

悬着的球落下来。

”但是芭芭拉被魔王抓住了。那天晚上，在我的地方，在威尔刚失踪以后，她坐在游泳池旁边，被抓走了。现在我一看外面就控制不住地想起这件事。”

“耶稣啊，哈林顿。“比利还能说什么呢，还有什么呢。

“她有点——她确实——被掩盖了，所有发生的一切，我恨自己，因为我当时不关心芭芭拉，她不过是南希的朋友。但她是南希最好的朋友，我不应该那么混蛋，而且——”

比利清楚史蒂夫已经为这事痛苦了很长时间。他可能从来没机会谈论它。史蒂夫热泪盈眶。比利手足无措。

“现在——”史蒂夫笑起来，用他神志不清的声音打断比利的走神，“——南希和乔纳森找到同一个私家侦探，把一切都告诉了他。因为他一直在打听十一的事，南希不能一个人呆着，而乔纳森是个该死的家伙，而且——”

史蒂夫深吸一口气，双手愤怒地擦拭眼睛。

比利很困惑。

私家侦探？

十一是谁？

“现在我根本没法一个人在屋里呆。”史蒂夫说，比利有一半的理智让他说：没事，我在这里。但现在不是说这个的时候。

相反，比利问：“十一是谁？”

史蒂夫脸上的表情就像教科书上出站在车大灯前的鹿。

“哦——该死，我没有——不。”史蒂夫哽咽。“假装你从来没听说过这个名字。”

“假装我——？他妈的什么？”

“我从来提过这个名字，好吗？如果有人问你关于十一的事——你什么都不知道。求你了，比利。”

“好，好，你冷静。”

“我认真的，比利，如果你说一个字——”

比利从沙发上站起来，但他一站起来就停了下来，因为他不知道自己在做什么。他对史蒂夫的退缩感到愤怒。有什么——就叫它担忧吧——一直萦绕在史蒂夫的感情中。打开心扉的念头让他自我厌恶；比利应该把这件事告诉别人。

“省省这些威胁，公主。”比利说着，下定决心走过去，在史蒂夫的椅子前蹲下来。

史蒂夫低头看他。这没什么不正常的——史蒂夫比他高一点，现在更明显而已，史蒂夫靠在椅子上，比利单膝跪地。史蒂夫双臂交叉在胸前，比利对肢体语言的了解足以让他读懂这代表自我反省和后悔。比利能看见眼泪顺着史蒂夫脸颊流下来，甚至连眼球都红肿充血。比利抬起手，擦去史蒂夫脸上的泪水，做每一个动作前比利都仔细观察史蒂夫的反应。史蒂夫闭上眼睛叹口气。比利感觉皮肤下面有什么在蠕动，那种柔软，温柔，对比利来说全然陌生。史蒂夫把脸转向比利掌心，但比利已经抽回手。

从昨晚在浴室门口的最后一刻到现在，比利没法再承受更多。

比利坐下来，背靠茶几。

“你还好吗？”比利问，有生以来第一次。

比利看得出史蒂夫快崩溃了。他们俩都是。在一片混乱中，他们准备和解，也可能是进一步认识自我——彼此。

“不，不太好。”史蒂夫回答，声音颤抖。“我想我从来没有好过。”

这话让比利心碎，一点点吧。  
———————————————————————————————

第二天学校，他们在走廊上擦肩而过。凌晨史蒂夫尽可能早地把比利送回家，五点左右，为了避开尼尔，这样比利就可以拿到车钥匙自己开车送麦克斯上学。史蒂夫脸色和行为都充满疲倦，比利对此感到一丝抱歉和他妈的感激之情。

这整个周末是比利未曾预料过的。他们昨天一直待在一起。那个下午更是让比利大开眼界。

它解释了为什么史蒂夫放弃国王的地位，让比利所知的史蒂夫的所有细节讲得通。它解释了为什么在惠勒和拜耶斯成为一对的消息传开同时，史蒂夫突然不去咖啡馆了。这也让比利对自己的所作所为更感正义，南希惠勒那张震惊的脸和他的胜利。史蒂夫的坚韧让人难忘，更令人印象深刻的是，现在比利对自己大脑里正在发生的事情只能理解一半。比利为史蒂夫感到骄傲，以一种奇怪的方式。比利无法想象经历这些的感觉；像史蒂夫一样深深的懊悔吗？史蒂夫几乎不认识芭芭拉，也无法控制局面。他不知道会发生什么。然而，一年过去了，史蒂夫还在继续向前，比利为他感到骄傲。

他们擦肩而过时，史蒂夫给了比利一个小小的，眨眼的，你无法忘记的微笑。

放学，比利站在储物柜前。每次他尝试着打开它，柜门都会粘住。这只是他“霍金斯是个彻头彻尾的垃圾之地”名单上的另一条目。在比利看来，毕业之前一直待在这里太他妈漫长了，几乎遥不可及。霍金斯的一切都使他皮肤发痒。比利等不及要走。

他离开后做的第一件事就是回加州。回海滩去，回到一些正常和熟悉的东西那儿去。但一想到把麦克斯独自留在这，留给苏珊和尼尔，他就感到不安。他们更亲近了，没错，但他们之间仍有鸿沟。一个充满比利过去行为的鸿沟，关于尼尔、苏珊和比利妈妈的未尽之言，还有麦克斯的不信任。  
比利猛地把门拉开。一张纸掉在地板上。比利把课本塞进储物柜，然后弯腰去拿。

纸对折着，正面潦草地写了哈格罗夫几个大字。

星期五训练结束后在垃圾场见面。没有问候。  
带上麦克斯。  
然后是一行被横线贯穿但仍然清晰可辨的话：昨天谢谢你。  
史蒂夫。

比利的垃圾清单上，有一个词每个字母都是大写并加了红色下划线——外星人。在它上面是一个涂黑的矩形，那里曾写着国王史蒂夫。

——————————————————————————————

比利和麦克斯在垃圾场晃荡了大概一辈子那么久，直到史蒂夫的车带着剩下的人出现。麦克斯提到那个叫惠勒的孩子没去上学。所以看到卢卡斯和达斯汀从车里滚出来，比利好奇惠勒可能在哪里。

出发时天色已晚。他们漫无目的地沿铁轨前进，史蒂夫和比利走在前面，孩子们跟在后面。随着脚步比利有一下没一下地挥着身边的撬棍。

要不是孩子们在后面打架，一切就太安静了。卢卡斯和达斯汀正在谈论法治。比利不知道那是什么意思。声音越来越大。比利从没有意识到他们有多烦人。

比利和史蒂夫交换一个眼神。史蒂夫看起来迷惑。

比利转过身开始倒着走。尝试不被铁轨木板绊倒比看上去要难。史蒂夫停下来，双手在身前摊开，摆出一副怎么了的姿势。但孩子们没理他。史蒂夫叹气，肩膀发抖，比利不知道他是在笑还是怎么。史蒂夫又开始前进。比利一直等到史蒂夫走近他，他在史蒂夫前面，史蒂夫落后他几步。

比利朝孩子们偏偏头：“你们知道他们在吵什么吗？”

“下次什么时候去电玩城。“史蒂夫甚至不需要停下来倾听。比利有点惊讶。

“你到底是为什么开始照顾他们？”

史蒂夫看着他，“达斯汀出现，阻止了我向南希道歉，也阻止了我出洋相。”

“好孩子。”比利嘲笑，史蒂夫翻个白眼。

“他是。他非常聪明，但我告诉你，他是个讨厌鬼。”史蒂夫说着，朝身后看了看

两人安静下来，又走了几米，比利停下来让史蒂夫超过他，孩子们不得不停下来，以免撞上比利。

“你们他妈的能不能闭嘴？”

孩子们沉默两秒，然后继续争吵，嗨把史蒂夫拖进谈话中。比利并没有认真听，但是当他听到卢卡斯说的话时突然停下脚步。

“一只猫？达特吃掉了一只猫？”

“什么——不——当然不是。”达斯汀对此予以否认。“达特为什么要吃猫？那太荒唐了。”

麦克斯大笑，卢卡斯呻吟。达斯汀是否完全忘记了垃圾场那晚，以及他和史蒂夫为什么差点命丧黄泉？

“你在说什么，达斯汀？”史蒂夫在比利旁边说。“达特吃了小咪。”

“小咪是谁？”比利和麦克斯同时问。

“他吃了小咪？”卢卡斯说，语气充满惊讶。

“小咪是——曾经是——达斯汀的猫。”史蒂夫澄清道，所有人都沉默了。

比利张开嘴想说话，然后——什么东西尖叫起来，寂静被打破。

听起来像一只恶魔犬。

史蒂夫把手电筒向左一挥，光线照进灌木丛。卢卡斯推开比利，达斯汀紧跟其后，然后他们三个跟上声音。麦克斯则站在比利旁边。

“你们为什么跟着它，伙计们？！”

“来吧，麦克斯，我会保护你的。”比利说，他完全明白麦克斯能照顾好自己，但他有撬棍，而且在努力变成好人。

麦克斯哼一声：“滚开，比利。”

他就等着这句话。

比利笑着跟其他人进入森林。

其他人还没走多远；他们站在山顶上。山脚下有一座巨大的建筑，探照灯光闪烁，比利意识到这就是那间实验室，达斯汀第一次解释逆世界时提到和学校里流传谣言所说的那间。

这就是一切开始的地方。

他们毫无顾忌地穿过森林。比利忍不住想他们应该更小心，更安静，因为鬼知道那些东西在哪里。

史蒂夫开路，孩子们在中间，比利断后。透过树林，比利看到一个带刺的栅栏，绵延数英里。还有一个门房，旁边是一辆破旧的汽车。他们冲出林木线时，比利几乎没想到那是乔纳森拜耶斯的车，与此同时史蒂夫震惊的声音响彻天空。

“南希？乔纳森？”史蒂夫问，语气滑稽，他震惊的声音让孩子们在他们之间来回看。

比利走过来站到史蒂夫旁边。他看到南希的眼睛前后闪烁，好奇她打算说什么。撬棍转起来，空气里有人小声说“你敢”，这句话轻飘飘地落在比利肩膀上。乔纳森用身体挡住南希。真了不起，比利想，好像拜耶斯有一半机会能打倒他似的。

有那么一会儿，场面看起来就像一场对峙。南希盯着他们，乔纳森，小心翼翼的英雄。比利显然是恶棍。史蒂夫要么是他的犯罪同伙，要么是人质，要么两者兼而有之。孩子们是旁观者，对这四个青少年之间紧张气氛毫无察觉的那种。

尖叫又出现了。他们都转向实验室，看着灯光闪烁，然后熄灭。

乔纳森走向门房。

“停电了，白痴。”比利说，他足足看了拜耶斯五分钟都没能打开大门。

乔纳森瞪比利一眼，走到南希面前，南希脸上也有同样的表情。这对夫妇靠着拜耶斯的车，头弯在一起，比利只能想象他们在说什么。孩子们坐在路上。比利有点想加入他们。他已经不再听惠勒那些冠冕堂皇的屁话了。考虑到前一周在自助餐厅发生的事情，他认为这应该很显而易见，但不是。他们已经没有更多的磨合期了，一半是因为比利想要表现得更友善，另一半是因为他们俩都知道史蒂夫刚才提到的问题。私人侦探的事。所以，比利靠在控制室的墙上，肩膀紧贴史蒂夫肩膀。

史蒂夫在手里抛转手电筒。比利注意到史蒂夫经常坐立不安；挂锁，公交车上的打火机，现在的手电筒。史蒂夫包就在脚边，钉子棒伸出来，比利倾身把撬棍塞进去。他怀疑自己是否会需要它。比利知道里面发生了什么，但如果其他人没有感到不安，他也不会。有一扇他们打不开的门，在他们和实验室之间还有一条陡峭的上坡车道。

“漂亮男孩，”比利说，转过头来，声音很轻。“他们在这儿干什么？”

史蒂夫靠墙弓着背，比利移动站直时，他们眼睛正好对着彼此。拜耶斯的车发出刺眼的前灯指向远方。比利一时被月光下柔和的一切分散了注意力。史蒂夫棕色的眼睛看起来更深，几乎是黑色。它们闪烁着越过比利的肩膀，看向南希和乔纳森。不管史蒂夫看到了什么他似乎都不喜欢，在看回比利前，他翻了个大白眼。

“迈克和威尔没去上学，虽然我不知道他们为什么来这儿。但一定是威尔出了什么事。”

史蒂夫的洞察力远比他表现出来的更多。比利不会想到这个。主要是因为还有一半信息的空缺。这让他心烦意乱。比利不，我们还是不要说他痴迷。换句话，比利需要知道每件事的细节，他总是这样。从小就是。这几乎把他妈妈逼疯。比利从麦克斯那里听说了达斯汀的好奇心之旅，而麦克斯是从达斯汀那儿听到的，比利不愿意承认；但他确实从孩子们身上看到了自己。在一切变糟之前，在他还去当地图书馆的时候，他还不是那片区域的坏男孩。

“可怜的孩子。”比利低声嘟囔。

史蒂夫看他一眼。

“怎么？他也许正在地狱，也许比我想象的还糟糕，因为你们没有告诉我所有事情。”比利扭头看向史蒂夫，后者正轻轻点头，比利想起“十一”这名字曾带来的恐慌，“我同情这个孩子。”

“威尔很勇敢。”

史蒂夫没有过多赘述。比利能领会言外之意。达斯汀讲述的所有关于拜耶斯家那个赖账父亲的事情和谣言在比利的脑海中浮现。

“必须勇敢，在这么个世界上。”比利说，并没有真的在想这件事，他记起自己躺在史蒂夫家车道上，几乎放弃求生的时刻。

比利能感觉到史蒂夫的眼神落在他身上，能想象出史蒂夫脸上探寻的表情。比利没理睬他，而是转身从墙边滑下去。他仰头看着史蒂夫。在黑暗中他看不见东西，也不知道史蒂夫在看什么，是在看他，还是在看南希或孩子们。不过，他能看到手电筒又在史蒂夫手中翻转，昏暗的光线中金属光泽反复闪过。

比利很高兴谈话没有继续下去。

一道光闪过，整个实验室突然“复活”。

每一盏灯都亮了，每一层楼的反光都清晰地倒映在比利眼中。史蒂夫差点失手把手电筒砸到比利头上。

该死的，该死的，该死的，比利跟着达斯汀跑到控制台。他听到达斯汀把它撕开，试图打开大门。有喇叭声，比利还听到一个机器的嗡嗡声。声音越来越大，像汽车引擎。

也许因为它就是。

乔纳森的车从他们身边呼啸而过，爬上小山，消失在黑暗中。

“到底发生了什么？他们就这样—— ？难道他们不思考吗？”

“你不也一样，比利。”麦克斯回答。

“闭嘴，麦克斯。”

“他们显然知道什么——”达斯汀刚准备发表长篇大论就被卢卡斯打断了。

“我们不应该也去那里吗？”

“绝对不应该。”史蒂夫说。

所有人都转过身来看着他。史蒂夫双臂交叉，看起来就像他自称的身份——保姆，坚决反对。孩子们和史蒂夫互相斗嘴，比利则乐得置身事外。达斯汀和卢卡斯都主张跟上，麦克斯拿不定主意，而史蒂夫则一直重复不行。

两对大灯从地平线上垂下来。比利朝大门走去，想看得更清楚些。第一个司机不太稳重，转弯十分狂野。车子开过最后一座小山，比利才将就看出拜耶斯家车的形状。乔纳森开车从比利身边疾驰而过，卷起的风在比利耳边呼啸。车靠得太近，比利不得不后退一步撞上身后的铁栅栏。他抓住铁网，身体失去平衡，整个人的重量都倾斜到门上。

“比利！”他听到远处史蒂夫大喊的声音盖过身边的汽车轰鸣。

门发出不祥的吱吱声，铁丝在比利身下弯曲。史蒂夫刚走到跟前，比利就把自己从铁门上推开来。有什么东西碎了。比利几乎没有机会在史蒂夫把他拉开前重获平衡。

第二辆车开过来，一辆车身写着“霍金斯警署”的卡车。图标装饰在侧面。

然后卡车停下来，警察局长开始对孩子们大喊大叫。

就像这整件事还能再糟糕一点似的。

史蒂夫把比利拉进人群。卢卡斯、达斯汀和麦克斯正往警车后座里挤。史蒂夫则打算滑进前座。比利站在每辆车之间，眼睛飞快地转过去，看到乔纳森的车和卡车一样塞得满满当当。

即使有空位，他也绝对他妈的不愿意和惠勒，拜耶斯坐同一辆汽车。  
“往里，公主。”比利边说边打开乘客门。

比利觉得自己听到什么人在笑，但他忙着把史蒂夫推到长凳上，没法注意到底是谁。这并非易事。史蒂夫一半在座位上一半悬空，脑袋鸭子似的前伸好不撞到车顶。比利刚爬进去，霍普就一脚油门踩下去，男孩不舒服地挤在门边，还努力给史蒂夫留出些空间。

车轮在地面摩擦发出刺耳声响，霍普飞驰过弯曲车道尽头的一个减速带。汽车颠簸起来，史蒂夫撞上车顶，孩子们在后面大喊大叫。下一秒，卡车后轮压到路边石，史蒂夫又一下窝到比利膝盖上，比利肺里的空气瞬间被抽空。

“该死的，史蒂夫。”他嘟囔着，一边抬起手来扶住史蒂夫。

“注意言辞。”吉姆霍普说，他驾驶皮卡压过另一条路牙，开上主干道，好像车就该这么开一样。

——————————————————————————

车似乎开了好几英里。

比利和麦克斯一言不发。史蒂夫想知道这是他们有意识的选择，还是其他人说得太多以至于他们说不出话来。霍普没回答他们提出的任何一个问题，无论怎样，警长的说辞都不曾改变：他会在大家聚齐时解释一切。

车停在拜耶斯家门前，史蒂夫松了一口气。

大家挨个走进里屋。霍普把威尔抱进屋子，上帝啊，这孩子脸色如此苍白，史蒂夫大气都不敢出。他不像达斯汀或卢卡斯那样了解威尔，但他知道这里的每个人都与他息息相关。威尔就是大家汇聚在此的一半原因。另一半，是十一。

乔伊斯和霍普消失在房子后面。乔纳森和威尔待在一起，南希则陪着迈克。达斯汀、麦克斯和卢卡斯坐在沙发上。比利却不在史蒂夫视线所及之处。

静谧在屋里铺展开。对话都是私语，每个人都很安静，史蒂夫不知道自己该做什么。他不能加入南希，不想和乔纳森扯上任何关系。孩子们可能觉得他太霸权，正如他已经做过的事。他找不到比利，这很让人担心，史蒂夫不想比利把乔伊斯家搞得一团糟。

比利从前门进来，身后飘着烟。史蒂夫本该猜到他的去向。

乔伊斯和霍普出现，事态急转直下。

“告诉我，警察局什么时候开始介入这一切的？”比利的声音饱含危险，在安静的屋里隆隆作响，史蒂夫不禁打了个寒颤。“因为在我的印象中，这一切都是非法的。”

史蒂夫意识到比利对十一的盲区让他不知道霍普到底陷得多深。

“是的。”霍普回答说，双臂交叉，眼睛盯着比利。

他们对峙在房间的两边。乔伊斯站在霍普身边，其他人站在他们中间。比利靠着前门，尽量保持镇静，但他眼里怒火冲天。

“顺便问一下，我给你开的超速罚款你打算什么时候交？”

史蒂夫没想到这一点——比利以前见过霍普。考虑到比利的行事风格，他不应该感到惊讶，但事实上他还是有点吃惊。比利面上没有透露任何信息。但史蒂夫能从转动的肩膀、屏住呼吸等待的样子看出比利的愤怒。

乔伊斯一副不置可否的样子。史蒂夫想知道关于比利她都听说过什么，她肯定从威尔，乔纳森那听到过比利的名字。史蒂夫敢打赌全都是负面信息。

“也许当你停止操纵这里的每一个人的时候。“比利咧嘴一笑。房间里有人倒抽一口冷气。

“抱歉你说什么？”

“没有人知道威尔和迈克去了哪里，他们的朋友不知道，他们的亲兄弟姐妹也不知道。来的路上你不回答任何人的问题，然后和她一起消失，”比利把头转向乔伊斯。“你留下一群孩子和几个十几岁的孩子来抵御真正的威胁。然后我们都碰巧出现在那个实验室？真是他妈的太巧了，对吧？”

比利向前走，像个紧追不舍的掠夺者，所有眼睛都盯着他。史蒂夫从来没有意识到比利真的知道孩子们的名字，更不用说把自己看作是小队的一员了。

“很明显，发生了更大的事情，”比利边说边指向休息室里昏迷的威尔。“一些你决定闭口不提的事。”

霍普站得更直了，双臂垂向两侧。比利把指关节捏得咔咔作响。两人的一切行为都令人生畏。

“你要打我吗，孩子？”

史蒂夫没有错过霍普的转移话题，他默认了。因为如果是十一的事，霍普会告诉他们的，不是吗？

比利双腿微曲。

史蒂夫在比利挥拳前抓住了他。

他把比利拖出房间，其他人甚至还没能反应过来刚才发生的事。整个对峙只持续了五分钟。

史蒂夫把比利拉进某个房间。

是浴室。

“你不能就这样随便对警察局长动粗，比利。”史蒂夫轻声低语，他知道这些纸糊的薄墙一点不隔音，而外面的每个人都很想听他们在说什么。

史蒂夫把包扔到地上，不知怎地他忘记自己是什么时候开始把这玩意挂在自己肩膀上的。背包砰的一声掉下来，撬棍和钉子棒叮当作响。史蒂夫开始踱步，比利坐到浴缸边上。

“他应得的。”

“你不知道霍普做了什么。”

“你说的和我的观点不是有点像吗。”

史蒂夫勉力回答。他不停地踱步，每走几步就要路过一次比利身前。浴室不算特别宽敞，但也不特别小。史蒂夫只用五步就能走完这段距离，但这已经足够让他的紧张自我释放，史蒂夫手指拉扯着头发，该去理发了。

他站住脚步。

史蒂夫回想起他们在浴室里的情景。比利小心翼翼心墙高筑地站在他面前，他则坐在洗涤槽的柜面上，被比利透露的信息惊得无话可说，只有片刻后涌上心头的愤怒和关心。比利拒绝关心的方式。比利放任史蒂夫照顾他的方式。史蒂夫认为他们间的所以障碍都在那晚冰消雪融，他已经准备好应对有所预兆的变化。但眼下的情况完全不同。现在，霍普无声的忏悔将史蒂夫的情绪逼到刀锋边缘。比利是个坚忍的人，当他静静地坐在那里的时候，所有愤怒都是计划内。

比利打破了沉默：“我是对的。”

史蒂夫不想承认霍普可能在某些事情上对他们说谎，也许是一切事情，史蒂夫拒绝去想。

“我知道。”史蒂夫说。

男孩张开嘴想说更多，一声尖啸破墙而入，史蒂夫认出那是一只恶魔犬。他看向比利，比利正睁大眼睛看着他。史蒂夫挣扎着冲出房间，但他忘了拿球棒，背包还在水池旁边。他转过身，狠狠撞进比利怀里。他们彼此踉跄着，几乎撞到墙上。不知为何两人保持着这个姿势，慢慢站直身体，史蒂夫手抓着比利的夹克。比利结实的胸膛在他双手下随着呼吸律动，史蒂夫没法集中注意力。他抽回手。比利把球棒塞进史蒂夫手里，自己则颠了颠撬棍。

他们跑回小屋前厅。其他人在门旁边围成个半圆。霍普在问乔纳森会不会用枪射击，乔纳森结结巴巴地回答，史蒂夫听到比利低沉的笑声。南希抓住枪，朝乔纳森看了一眼，然后把枪竖起来。史蒂夫随手挥了挥球棒。

所有人都能听到外面的声音。那些玩意儿穿过灌木丛，树叶沙沙作响。有东西砰的一声撞在门上，史蒂夫猛地转过身来。然后他意识到自己和比利做了相同的动作。

比利站在史蒂夫右边，卢卡斯在史蒂夫身后，用弹弓保护麦克斯。

史蒂夫从余光看到迈克举起一个纸一样轻的东西。乔纳森和乔伊斯跟霍普站在另一边，警长居中，母子俩在两侧。

窗户上的玻璃炸裂开来。

吞下呜咽，恶魔犬们一瘸一拐地离开，所有人都转向门口。史蒂夫看着门锁自动打开，他眼睛瞟向比利。他知道门那边是十一，他知道自己应该告诉比利关于她的事。比利眯着双眼。门嘎吱一声打开。史蒂夫知道自己应该回头看看，但他的目光固执地停留在比利身上。

比利的牛仔夹克被篱笆绊坏了，一只袖子从肩膀上垂下来，衣领附近沾着血迹，史蒂夫意识到那一定是自己的血，不久前他们撞在一起的时候沾上的。史蒂夫低头看看手掌，上面有一道他记不清何时弄出肿胀血痕。

史蒂夫能听到十一的脚步声，如此清晰，几乎在房间里回荡。

“十一？”迈克的声音响起来，比利的脸上掠过一丝惊讶。

史蒂夫想知道比利听完十一的全部故事后会作何反应。因为他一定会，史蒂夫毫不怀疑，而且他知道很可能是自己去做那个讲述者。

“迈克。”十一回答。

再听到她的声音真是太好了，史蒂夫想，随着一切尘埃落定，比利的表情变得晦涩难懂。


End file.
